


A Compromise

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: After getting expelled from college for a reason Y/N finds unfair, she is in eager need of money. During a fight with her father, her new neighbor across the street, Negan, hears her problem and offers to pay her to spend time with him. It's an offer that she can't deny, leading to a unique relationship between the two.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 52
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a shorter series than the other ones I've done. I was requested to write a story where Negan was the 'sugar daddy' to a character and this is what I've come up with. I hope this will be okay with what was requested of me. As always, Y/N means your name or if you just want to put in a random name, do that instead. Thanks for reading.

“You know, I find this a bit counterproductive,” Y/N followed her father out of their home toward the front yard. She was desperate to have a serious conversation with her father who was eager to avoid the conflict. “You would think after what happened to me, you would be eager to support me through everything.”

“Y/N, you were expelled from university,” her father reminded her as he headed for the back of his car to pull something out of the trunk. “I’m not just going to hand over money to you so you can enjoy yourself while you are back at home.”

“I’m not here because I wanted to be dad,” Y/N bickered with her father feeling frustrated with his reaction toward her being expelled from college. “You know I’m attempting to make an appeal with the board for what happened.”

“What you did was wrong,” her father retorted with a snort, pushing through some of the items that were in the trunk of his car. “I’m not changing my mind about this. You need to find yourself a job if you want money. You’re not getting any handouts after what you did.”

“Dad, you have to acknowledge that this is a situation where I think you should be a little bit more understanding. I went to my professor to ask for help because I was having trouble understanding why I was getting the grades I was getting. I knew I was doing everything right,” Y/N reminded her father of the story that she had told him about what started the events to her being expelled from college. “For someone who has a daughter, I would think you would be furious to know that he told me he would give me a better grade if I did sexual favors for him.”

“You kicked him in the balls sweetheart,” her father blurt out with an irritated sound, lifting up enough to meet his daughter’s desperate expression.

The sound of a muted laugh filled the air and it caught the attention of Y/N who looked across the street to see the new neighbor washing his car. For a moment her eyes lingered when her eyes connected with the hazel eyes of the stranger she had yet to meet. It was clear he had managed to hear her discussion with her father and found it amusing. While she wanted to be angry that he was being nosey in listening in on their discussion, she found herself staring. His dark hair was slicked back from being wet. When he noticed her staring at him, he winked and reached up to brush his fingers over the side of his stubble covered cheek before going back to washing his car.

A warmth pressed in over her face when she realized she had been caught staring at him. His white t-shirt was damp against his slender form and she couldn’t help, but survey over his long, lengthy legs. With focusing on school, it really had been so long since she had gotten to enjoy the touch of a man and she could tell that with the way the sight of their new neighbor made her feel. He was stunning and it was hard not to stare.

“As I said, I’m not changing my mind,” her father interrupted her focus and she had to shake her head to pull her attention away from the handsome older stranger across the street. “You could have handled things so much better.”

“You would think you wouldn’t be so misogynistic about this dad. He was forcing himself on me and I kicked him to defend myself,” she fought back with her father, still having a hard time understanding why her parents were so defiant against helping her. The memory was still fresh in her mind and she realized it was probably not good for her to be lusting over her new neighbor when she was thinking about the situation. “I thought you would be proud of me for being able to fight him off.”

“Sure, if that’s where you stopped,” her father grumbled, finally finding the tool he was looking for before closing the trunk. The way her father folded his arms out in front of his chest frustrated her. “If you would have stopped there, I could have helped fight this for you.” 

“You act like what I did was a bad thing,” she rolled her eyes and slumped down, her eyes glancing back across the street to get a look at the neighbor who seemed to be very casually washing his car and she wondered if he was purposely being that way to listen in on their fight.

“You shattered the windows of his car and set the inside on fire. I think that’s a pretty bad thing,” her father snapped back and she heard the cough that came from across the street. It was hard not to make a comment as she looked back to see him smirking. It was obvious he was biting down on his cheeks hard to make sure he didn’t laugh and it drew attention to his dimples. If she wasn’t getting annoyed with him, she might have found it quite charming, but at the moment she found him to be a nosey asshole. “There is a reason you were expelled sweetheart.”

“Okay, first of all...if I did do that, I had every right to,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “I went to the dean about what happened and of course he was a sexist piece of shit that refused to believe what happened. The old man told me that there was no proof that what I said happened was true.”

“And you could have fought that without going to those extremes,” her father raised his voice and she found herself embarrassed knowing that their new neighbor across the street likely was hearing everything. “They have video proof of you setting the fire in the teacher’s parking lot. I don’t know how you think that you will be able to appeal this.”

“Allegedly,” she shrugged her shoulders and caught the glare her father gave her. “We’ll see if they can provide the video of that when the time comes.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” her father jeered and she simply shrugged. She had devised a plan as to how to deal with that, but she still needed the money to make sure that she had a backup in case her original plan failed. “There is only so much someone can do to help you sweetheart.”

“He tried to rape me dad,” she fought back with an exasperated sound. “First he tried to manipulate me. He wanted me to do sexual acts on him before even considering helping me with my grade.”

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you,” her father countered with an empathetic sigh. “You were doing so good and then you just, did this. I can’t hand money over to you to just do whatever you want because then it would show I was supporting what you have done. After putting in all the hard work you did during high school and the first few years of college, I can’t believe you let it get to this.”

“Would you be acting this way if I was a male?” she pressed, catching the way that her father rolled his eyes. “I think things are this way because I’m a female. I think you just expected me to lie down and take it instead of defending myself.”

“You know that’s not true,” her father argued, clasping the tool tightly at his side. “The problem comes in that there is no proof to what you have said and there is proof that you did what you did to his car.”

“Allegedly,” she repeated her earlier comment and watched her father throw his hands up in a frustrated manner. “In order for me to be able to fight this or do anything, I need money. You were giving me money at school. I find it ridiculous that you refuse to give me that same money until I can figure it out.”

“We were attempting to make sure you were living life easily while you were studying so you could focus on your schoolwork,” her father stated with an exhausted breath, “you’re no longer doing your studies, so we’re no longer going to provide that money for you. If you want money, you need to get a job. I really believed in you. I didn’t want you to have to go through the pressures of having a job while also having to study. I wanted you to put all of your time into your schoolwork and that’s why I was eager to help you. Now, you need that job.”

“This is ridiculous,” she snorted, throwing her hands down at her sides. “You would think you would want to support me through this.”

“I support you, but I support you getting a job,” her father almost mocked her. Accepting defeat, she realized she was losing this battle and knew her father wasn’t breaking. She had been fighting with him for almost an hour and found herself overwhelmed that he wasn’t budging. “Be like everyone else. You’re an adult now, you don’t need us babying you.”

“I’m going to be able to go back to school dad and you are going to feel ridiculous that you didn’t help me through this,” Y/N insisted knowing that she was going to fight the school’s decision to expel her after what she went through.

“Great and I will be so proud of you when you are back in school. If that ever did happen, which is highly unlikely…we may reconsider the whole money thing,” her father stammered, eager to get back to the job he was working on before she started bickering with him. “Until then, I suggest you get a job.”

“Any job I can get here will be something that I can’t put my full potential into,” she claimed and her father shrugged dramatically again. “After all the work I’ve done with my education, you just want me to take some kind of low paying job?”

“A job is a job Y/N, you need to learn to be levelheaded about life,” her father maintained looking toward the house again, “It will be good for you to get a job. You’ll learn that everything is not going to be handed to you and the value of things become more important to you when you earn them yourself.”

“You’re teaching me a lesson now? When I’ve just gone through what I’ve gone through,” she was flustered with his response and found herself angry that he was so against understanding her situation. “I’m better than any job I’ll be able to find here dad.”

“A little humility wouldn’t hurt,” her father reached out to squeeze her shoulder and nodded back toward the house. “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to head back and finish what I was doing.”

“Without a care in the world as to how I’m going to fix all of this,” she sarcastically replied watching her father roll his eyes before heading back inside.

An overwhelming frustration filled her entire body and she found herself in rage over what happened. She questioned if her family even believed her when she told them that her professor tried to assault her. It was something that truly happened and she hated that because she reacted ‘badly’ to the whole thing that people were holding everything against her. So what if there was proof that she may have done that to her professor’s car? Her parents should have believed her when she told them she was assaulted. They should have been just as enraged as she was. Instead, they believed she deserved to be expelled for what had happened and that hurt.

In her opinion, the professor was lucky that she didn’t do more to him. Kicking him in the balls and destroying his car was the least of his worries compared to what she wanted to do to him. After working as hard as she did in school, she was blown away that it all came to an end because of something like this.

Resting back against the car, she folded her arms in front of her chest and lifted her gaze to see the stranger that had been listening in still washing his car. He was clearly finishing up and she could tell he definitely wasn’t shy. When he noticed her staring at him, his eyes hooked on hers and a ridiculously charming smile gradually cracked in over his lips.

Standing up straighter, she watched him continue to dry his mustang off with the towel he was using before raising up. He tossed the towel aside and she felt her throat go dry. A chill pressed in over her spine when she saw the man reach for the bottom of his shirt, lifting it slightly to reveal his toned abdomen. The movement drew attention to the dark hair that was over his lower torso and it drew more attention to the lines in his body.

The cocky smirk over his features made her realize that he caught onto the way she was gawking at him and she lowered her gaze feeling embarrassed that she had been caught eyeing him over like that. It’s not like she was even subtle about it. She was full on staring and it was clear that the older man had caught on to it.

Lifting her head again, she saw him slowly lowering the material of his white t-shirt back down his body and she cleared her throat when he lifted his other hand to wave. His fingers wiggled in almost a teasing way and she waved back in what she assumed to be an awkward motion. Cussing to herself, she lowered her head again and headed back toward the house.

What an awful way to be introduced to the new neighbor that had clearly moved in while she was away at school. Of course, he had to be ridiculously good looking. Not only did he hear all of her dirty laundry that was going on in her life, but he also obviously picked up on the fact that she found him very attractive in that moment with her ogling him at the time.

Trying to avoid looking in that direction again, she went back into her home and headed into the kitchen to drop down at the table. Her mind was still lingering on the new neighbor when her mother moved into the room. When her mother spotted her, she could see that a sense of tension filled her mother’s body. Obviously, her father had warned her mother about her previous fight with him and her mother likely assumed that she would be fighting with her too. There was no sense in it though because once her father said something, it was final. Even if her mother wanted to give her money, her father would have never agreed to it.

“Hi…honey,” her mother went to the refrigerator to find something to prepare for dinner. Y/N stayed silent, not sure of what to even say to her mother. She was angry at both of her parents, but it was no use in trying to get them on her side of everything. They had their chance and they proved to her what they thought about everything that happened.

“Hey mom,” she thought about the new neighbor and cleared her throat. It was the only thing that had been able to pull her attention away from her anger toward her professor and school in quite some time. It was an inappropriate thought after all the things she had been through, but she was charmed by the sight of him and wanted to know more about him. “When did our neighbors across the street move out?”

“About a month ago,” her mother let out a relieved sound when she realized that Y/N wasn’t about to fight with her about money like she had clearly expected her to. “Why do you ask?”

“The new neighbor was out and he seems…odd,” Y/N answered honestly and her mother let out a dramatic sound. “What?”

“Are you talking about Mr. Smith?” her mother questioned and Y/N dramatically threw her hands up in the air. How would she know what the hell his name was? She just knew him as the nosy, good looking neighbor across the street. “Negan. It’s only him there. We had him over for dinner the first week he moved in.”

“Oh?” Y/N’s eyebrow perked up at that information. “Negan Smith. That’s quite the name.”

“Be nice dear,” her mother took notice of her sarcasm and Y/N rolled her eyes. “He’s a lovely man. His story is really sad actually.”

“Sad?” she repeated her mother’s words thinking about the handsome stranger across the street.

“Yeah, he moved because his wife died of pancreatic cancer,” her mother thought back to when they had invited Negan over for dinner to get to know their new neighbor. “The poor guy still wears his wedding ring even though she’s gone. He up and left everything he knew and had to start over new because being where he was just reminded him of her.”

“So, it was like an episode of Oprah while he was here?” Y/N almost joked and her mother gave her an angered expression. Dramatically throwing her hands in the air, she realized that her mother took his story serious and Y/N smirked. “I’m surprised he was so open with you about everything. You don’t usually open up like that to someone you just met.”

“I made the mistake of asking about his wife when I saw his wedding ring,” her mother recalled their conversation and shook her head. “He’s a very nice man. Works at the local high school.”

“Oh, I see,” she took in the details her mother had given her. He worked at the high school? Not exactly what she would have imagined the mustang driving stranger to be…a teacher. “And you like him?”

“He seems nice,” her mother reacted before heading back to start working on dinner again. “Did you say hello to him?”

“In a way,” Y/N grumbled thinking about him listening in on her conversation with her father. Sure, she had waved at him in probably a ridiculous fashion that would leave him more so amused with her rather than finding her appealing in any way. It was embarrassing just thinking about their interaction moments before. “Just not officially yet.”

“Well be friendly the next time you see him,” her mother ordered making Y/N groan at her mother’s comment. “With all the negative that has gone on in his life, the best thing we can do is be polite to that man. He needs it.”

“I’ll do my best mother,” she snorted, letting out a heavy breath. Maybe it was for the best to avoid the new neighbor. While she found him to be…interesting, she doubted he would want to know her any further than he had learned about her today. Hearing what she did to her professor probably scared him off and that was that. It was best to just get him off her mind, if she could.

* * *

Staring out at the flashing lights before her, Y/N swallowed down hard and let out a disappointed sound. Unfortunately, she had to swallow her pride and had to get a job. One of her friends let her know about a job that was available at a local club doing waitressing at night. It had pretty good tips and it would work with her schedule so she could do things during the earlier part of the day to work toward her goals with school. Her friend told her that she could pretty much guarantee her a position there as long as she came down and filled out an application. She would get to meet the owner and would likely be able to start working immediately the next day.

Pushing through the crowd, she knew that she would have to get used to the loud music and the overabundance of people surrounding her like this. If this was the best job she could get on a short notice that paid decently then she would have to take it. Even if this made her feel…cheap?

Waiting for a while at the bar, she almost felt overwhelmed at the idea of working here. She caught a glimpse at what she would be wearing every single night and it was obvious why they made good tips. Wearing short skirts and low V-neck tops would definitely draw a certain crowd and she realized that. At the end of the day, she just hoped she would only have to do it for a little while before getting where she wanted to be.

Usually her nights were very quiet and spent studying. She really buried herself into her work when she was at the university, so these kinds of places were rare for her. Sure, she had been to a few of them, but she was more of a person that liked to be to herself away from people. The most important thing to her was her future, so even the idea of working here kind of depressed her. It was completely against who she was.

After meeting the owner of the club, it was pretty clear that she would be getting the job after she filled out the paperwork which they left her to do. It was hard to get done with the loud music filling the air around her and the constant elbows that continued to bump into her around the surrounded bar. When she was almost done with filling everything out, she saw a shot being placed beside her on the bar and she lifted her head to see the bartender staring out at her with a smirk.

“What is this? A welcome to the team shot?” she took a look at it and gave them a confused look.

“Tall, dark and handsome over there ordered it for you,” the bartender nodded toward the other side of the bar and her eyes surveyed the bar until they landed on a familiar face. That new neighbor she had spotted across the street was sitting at the bar talking to another woman and she let out a tense breath.

“What is it?” Y/N looked to the drink and grabbed a hold of the shot glass, looking over the drink.

“It’s a blowjob,” the bartender answered and Y/N let out a disgusted breath realizing that it was likely a joke referring to what he had heard with her fight with her father previously. “It’s Kahlua, Irish Cream and whipped cream on top.”

“I see,” she smirked not knowing if she should take the drink over there to throw it in his face or not. Getting down from her seat after grabbing the shot, she moved over toward the end of the bar where he was at and boldly stepped between him and the woman he was talking to.

“Excuse me,” the woman let out an irritated breath behind her and Y/N held her hand up to silence her. “We were having a discussion.”

“Not anymore you’re not,” Y/N looked over her shoulder at the other woman, her eyes narrowing in an angry stare. It took a minute before the woman backed down and stepped back. An amused laugh fell from her neighbor’s lips and she brought her attention back to him when the woman he was with walked away. “You’re an asshole.”

“I’d like to think I’m more of a smartass, but that works too,” he reached for his beer and brought the bottle to his lips to take a long swig of it. “You know, that was my date.”

“Negan, right?” she confirmed his name while completely ignoring his comment. His thick eyebrows perked up. He nodded once before taking another large swallow of his drink. “What is this?”

“It’s a shot,” Negan answered, his eyes looking down at what he ordered for her. “You looked stressed, I thought you could use it.”

“Do you think you’re funny?” she looked toward the drink and set it on the bar before them.

“Kinda, yeah,” Negan snorted, a wolfish smile expanding over his good-looking features. It was clear he was cocky and she didn’t know whether she was attracted to him or just ridiculously angry at him. “I’m just fucking with you. Obviously, I heard your discussion with your father.”

“And what? You think I’m ridiculous too for what I did?” she snapped at him and Negan’s eyebrow arched up, almost amused with her question. “I know you heard what I did.”

“Nah, I think it was fucking awesome what you did,” Negan replied almost immediately and he shrugged his shoulders. “Personally, I think any man that tries to force themselves on a woman should be castrated. I think what you did to the guy was nice in comparison to what I would have done to him.”

“You’re the first person to think that,” she admitted and Negan frowned. She agreed with him. She wanted to do so much worse to the professor, so the fact he thought it was awesome what she had done intrigued her. “Everyone thinks I went too far.”

“Well I think you’re a badass,” Negan informed her with a wink and he set his beer back down on the bar top. “Your parents don’t know what they are talking about. You’re special. I can tell.”

“Oh yeah?” she was almost amused with his comment. It was a little cheesy, yet her had her hooked in that moment. “Why did you really buy me this?”

“Truthfully, I was thinking of the best way to get you over here to talk to me,” he confessed and she felt her heart skip a beat at what he said. 

“So you decided to piss me off?” she snapped at him and a small laugh escaped his throat.

“Well, you’re here…aren’t you?” Negan pointed out with a wiggle of his eyebrow, his deep voice rasp and it caused her to shudder at just the sound of it. “So, it worked.”

“What? You weren’t enjoying your date?” Y/N looked over her shoulder to survey the area where the woman that he was with had gone off to.

“You know you move to a new place and people are trying to hook you up with someone they know because they think you would just make the most perfect couple,” Negan mocked what he had clearly heard from those that he had just met after moving into the subdivision. “She was boring. You are far more interesting.”

“How did you know that I was old enough to have that?” she looked down at the drink and his eyes were locked on hers.

“Are you?” he slurred, his tongue drawing a wet line over his bottom lip.

“Does it matter?” she replied, trying to read his expression. “How old are you?”

“Does it matter?” he repeated her previous statement and it made her smile. “Older than you.”

“Obviously,” she grunted, reaching out to trace her fingers over the shot glass. The salt and pepper coloring of his short beard told her he was likely much older than her, but she didn’t care. Taking a moment to think things over, she brought the shot glass to her lips. Her eyes were hooked on Negan before she tipped her head back and quickly took the drink back.

“You still haven’t told me your name,” Negan reminded her, biting into his bottom lip while his head almost bobbed in an arrogant fashion.

“What? My parents didn’t tell you when you were over for dinner?” she sharply responded and Negan grinned at her sassy response. “I’m sure you know it.”

“Even if I did, we’ve never really had a formal introduction,” Negan leaned forward in his chair, his face extraordinarily close to hers making a shuddering breath fall from her lips. “I like to make a good first impression. Obviously, I’m Negan, but you already know that.”

“Y/N,” she almost whispered and Negan let out an amused sound. He pulled back, holding his hand out for hers. Expecting him to go for a handshake, she gave him her hand to which he gradually pulled her hand up to deposit a soft kiss over the back of her hand. It caused her to tremor in response while his bright hazel eyes were hooked on her eyes.

“What are you doing here tonight Y/N?” Negan nodded toward the area she was in originally.

“Getting a job,” she frowned, almost embarrassed to admit it. “As you know, I’m kind of having some money problems. In order to figure things out with school, I kind of need money to support myself.”

“Hmmm…” Negan lowered his head, his free hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “You know, I was thinking about that. I think I may have an option for you if you are interested. It would help you with the whole money situation.”

“Oh?” she pulled her hand slowly away from Negan and he nodded. “That’s not creepy.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Negan chuckled, his nose wrinkling as he stared out at her. “Don’t you want to hear it first?”

“Not really,” she honestly answered, seeing the shocked expression fall upon his handsome features. “I don’t need someone else’s help that I don’t even know.”

“Well that’s a shame,” he grumbled tilting his head to the side and Y/N let out an overwhelmed sound. “As someone who agrees with what you were saying earlier, I thought you might like having my help, but if you want to work here…I give it to you. That’s dedication.”

“Well it was nice to meet you Negan,” she backstepped away from the bar and Negan gave her an amused look. “I’m glad I could save you from your poor date.”

“You’re leaving? Just like that, huh?” Negan muttered and she felt her body completely on fire after her interaction with Negan. “Interesting.”

“Well, I like to make a lasting first impression. Thanks for the drink,” she winked at him and heard the deep chuckle that fell from his throat when she moved away from him. 

Heading back to her paperwork, she attempted to finish it without raising her head to look back up at Negan. While she found Negan completely interesting, she knew that she shouldn’t be getting herself into something else that could potentially be bad for her. She was ridiculously attracted to Negan and she knew it was bad for her.

It took a while for her to finish her paperwork and when she finished, she could see Negan was getting up to leave. Part of her wanted to go after him because there was that intrigue to know what he was going to offer her, but she let her better half keep her where she was seated. Whatever the idea Negan had; it definitely wasn’t going to work for her so it was just better to ignore what had happened tonight. Negan was interesting to her, but she assumed that being around him would be bad news.

Finishing everything she had to, she eagerly left afterwards and headed home. When she got home, she could see that Negan was standing on his porch smoking. Stopping at the bottom of the driveway, she noticed that he was alone and for some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said to her. Negan’s gaze lifted to hers when he pulled his cigarette from his lips and exhaled a large amount of smoke.

Negan lowered his gaze and went back to smoking showing her that he clearly lost his interest in her after she turned him down at the bar. Damn, maybe she should have just stuck around to hear his offer. The possibilities flooded her mind. Most of the time she would have just blown people off and forgot about them, but Negan was stuck in her mind. Negan was a teacher…what could he possibly have been able to offer her that was better than the waitressing job at the club?

Trying not to focus on it, she forced herself to look away from him. The urge to go talk to him again was there, but she knew better.

Heading back inside, she tried to go to her room and forget her interaction with Negan. She had to start work the next day and she knew it was for the best to get as much rest as she could, but all she could think about was Negan. There was something that left him lingering in her mind and she damned herself for it. He was so damn charming, but she had only just met him. She shouldn’t have been immediately attracted to him like she was.

It was a hard night for her, but she managed to get some rest before heading to work for her first day. Work was harder than she expected it to be. She hated what she had to wear. Multiple times her ass had been grabbed and it was so hard for her not to deck someone when they did it. Her friend tried to tell her that it would be okay because the more relaxed she was, the more tips she would get. Just further into the night, she found herself getting more irritated and she knew that it was likely showing in her attitude toward the customers.

“Hey, you have someone requesting you at table nine,” her friend moved over toward her and handed her over the drink tray that they had made. “Clearly you actually impressed someone tonight. It’s rare someone requests one of us.”

“Really?” Y/N was confused, but accepted the drinks taking them to the table. When her eyes connected with the familiar hazel eyed stare, she let out a frustrated sound and put the drinks on the table. “Negan, what do you want?”

“I just wanted to support you on your first day,” Negan muttered with a bright, arrogant smile and she lowered her head. She was overwhelmed, she was hot and she felt like a mess. Having him be there was embarrassing. She didn’t want him to see her like this. “You look like you’re doing great.”

“Eat me,” she blurt out and Negan snorted with an amused laugh. “I’m falling on my face.”

“It’s your first day, I’m sure it will get better,” Negan reached for one of the drinks she had brought him and she surveyed the area around him knowing that he had gotten two drinks.

“Are you on another date that you need saving from?” she looked around and Negan shook his head, his eyes looking her over and she suddenly felt very bare before him. “You just thirsty?”

“Oh no, that’s for you,” Negan nodded at the drink knowing she was referring to the second drink he had gotten. “Why don’t you take a seat and let me actually talk to you today. I know you’re stubborn and I like that, but I think you should hear me out.”

“I can’t drink on the job,” she responded with a twisted, confused look. “I have a job.”

“Yes, you do,” Negan took a long sip of his drink, letting out a dramatic sigh when he got comfortable in his seat. “But I think you should hear me out.”

“I have to work Negan,” she reminded him and Negan shrugged his shoulders. He reached for his wallet and grabbed some money before handing it over to her. Going to turn on her heel, she took a look at the money to see that he had tipped her two hundred dollars. Debating whether or not she should tell him, she turned on her heel and held the money back out to him. “I don’t think you meant to give me this.”

“Yes, I did…” Negan looked at the money she was trying to return to him. Y/N’s arms lowered at her sides and he arched his eyebrow in a curious response. “Is that not a good enough tip? I can give you more…”

“Wait a minute, hold on,” she held her hands up in the air seeing Negan reaching for his wallet to open it up again. “You’re a schoolteacher, you can’t afford to tip me like this.”

“Ooo, someone is very assuming…aren’t they?” Negan rumbled, his deep voice filling the space around them and she swallowed down hard. “Sit down.”

Looking back toward the bar, she knew that they were busy, but she did as he told her and pulled the seat out to sit across from him, “See, I happen to be looking for someone to give me company and you are looking to get money fast…correct?”

“Yeah?” she gave him an odd expression while he reached out to slide her drink in closer to her. “What’s your point?”

“I would like you to spend some time with me,” Negan informed her, his fingers tracing over the table while he spoke. “And for doing that, I’ll give you whatever you want. I’ll buy you whatever you want. You can have two hundred dollars for every day you spend with me.”

“You want to pay me to spend time with you?” she stammered and Negan nodded, his hazel eyes hooked on hers. His offer confused her more than it actually answered her questions. “Why?”

“Why not?” Negan immediately answered and she reached for the drink he had bought for her to take a long gulp of it. The rate at which she drank it amused Negan and he reached for his to take another sip. “So?”

“You know I’m not a hooker, right?” she pointed out thinking about the idea of what he was saying to her. Her outburst made him laugh and he almost choked on his drink when she said what she did. “I’m sure there are people around here that would be willing to sleep with you for money Negan.”

“Did I say I wanted you to sleep with me? I’m pretty sure I just said I wanted you to spend time with me,” Negan feigned being offended, placing his large hand over the center of his chest. “Plus, look at me. Do I really look like the kind of guy that needs to pay someone to have sex with them?”

“Oh, look at you…Mr. Arrogant,” she scoffed and Negan leaned in closer to the table closing the distance between them. Negan reached out to place his hand over hers and he swiped his fingers delicately over the back of her hand causing her to shudder. Her eyes slammed shut and she bit into her bottom lip while having the rough caress of his fingertips over the back of her hand. Forcing herself to focus, she opened her eyes again to see he was proud of himself with the way she was reacting to his touch alone.

“And you like it,” Negan simply muttered, his eyes hooked on her lips as she swallowed down hard. “You can still pretend with your parents that you have this job so they won’t question where you are getting the money.”

“Where are you getting all this money?” she looked down at the two hundred dollars she had set on the table beside the drink he had gotten for her.

“I teach because I want to teach sweetheart. I like doing it,” Negan answered, letting out a heavy exhale as he shifted in his seat.

“What are the rules?” she spoke up after taking a moment to think and Negan seemed impressed that she asked him that. “I spend time with you obviously, but there has to be something with it. Are we having sex?”

“Only if you want to. We don’t have to,” Negan replied with a simple sigh, his dimples sucking in when he smiled brightly.

“So, if I didn’t want to have sex with you?” she retorted finding it hard to believe that he was willing to have her around and pay her without her putting out for him.

“Then I would be perfectly okay with it,” Negan responded, sliding his hand further up her arm and she lowered her gaze to look at his large fingers tracing over her flesh. “We don’t have to have sex. I will never force anything on you.”

“So, if I agree, what am I agreeing to?” she heard someone calling out her name at the bar, but her attention was fully on Negan as his smile expanded.

“You have to agree to be mine. You can’t date anyone. You can’t have sex with anyone else,” Negan breathed and she felt her pulse leap inside of her chest while she listened to him. “And you’ll have to listen to me, within reason.”

“What? Like a slave?” she blurt out and Negan rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “Then what?”

“Anything I have you doing, you’ll want to be doing,” Negan assured her, his Adam’s apple bouncing inside of his throat while he stared out at her. “And if you don’t want to be doing it, something tells me you will like it after you are done.”

“So, I’d be your submissive?” she thought about what he was saying and he shrugged his shoulders. The idea of that actually turned her on and she couldn’t believe that it actually did. Picturing Negan being her dominant sexually caused a warmth to spread throughout her entire body. “Is this where I’m supposed to agree to everything and you take me to your red room?”

“God,” Negan groaned, lowering his head and letting out a loud laugh. “No. Not at all. You’ve watched too many movies…and bad ones at that.”

“How long does the offer last?” she thought about what he was offering her and she could see the amused look in his eyes. Maybe if she thought it over and did this a few more days, she would be able to determine what she really wanted.

“Just tonight,” Negan muttered with a sense of arrogance in his tone. “It lasts while I’m right here in front of you. After I leave, the offer is gone.”

“Does that mean we are just going to leave and have sex?” she blurt out and Negan shook his head. “Why not?”

“I told you that we would only do it if you wanted to,” he reminded her and she cleared her throat, feeling her throat go dry.

“What if I wanted to do it?” she slurred and a proud sound fell from Negan’s throat when she was clearly admitting that she wanted to potentially sleep with him.

“Nah sweetheart. You may want to do it immediately, but that’s my decision to make,” Negan denied her of that, his voice getting deeper when he leaned in closer to her. “By the time we have sex, if we have sex…you’re going to want it so entirely bad that you’ll be begging me for it. You’ll have to know for certain that I’m what you want. That you’ve never wanted something more in your entire life.”

“That’s bold to think that I would want sex that badly from you,” she quietly spoke knowing that they were close enough to hear each other. “You really think you’re that good?”

“I don’t think, I know,” Negan insisted with a firm nod, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip in a seductive sweep. “I will make you my princess. You will get everything you want and then some. I will pamper you like you deserve to be pampered.”

“There are people out there that would likely agree to this without being paid Negan,” she gulped thinking about the offer he was putting out. There was a warmth pooling at her core from his responses to her. Something like this she would have assumed would usually had turned her off, but she found Negan very appealing. His words had her body shaking and she didn’t know if she could jump right into this. “As you said, you aren’t the kind of man hurting for sex.”

“I don’t want other people, I want you,” Negan responded, reaching out to drag his thumb over her bottom lip. It caused her to let a whimper and a cocky smile expanded over his handsome features. It was clear he had her eating out of the palm of his hand without even trying that hard. “I like the fire in you.”

“You might get burned,” she leaned in closer to him when she felt the warmth of his breath over her face.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Negan winked teasing the pad of his thumb back and forth over her flesh. It caused her to tremor and he knew that she was definitely considering what he was saying. “So, what do you say?”

“You’ll never force anything on me?” she confirmed and Negan immediately nodded. “If I’m uncomfortable…”

“Then we can stop this at any time,” Negan promised, “I’m not going to keep someone around who doesn’t want to be around. I saw the way you looked at me though. From the first moment you laid eyes on me, I could see it in the way you breathed that you wanted me. With the way your eyes are dilated right now I know I have you ridiculously turned on. You’re interested and you’re definitely attracted to me. So, I know I wouldn’t be forcing anything on you.”

“You’re that confident?” she leaned in closer to him, pressing a soft kiss over the pad of his thumb and she watched him pull his hand slowly away from her.

“What’s your answer Y/N?” Negan urged her to answer him about his offer.

“When would we start?” she heard someone calling her name again from the bar sounding angrier than they were before.

“Right now,” Negan slowly stood from the table and reached his hand out to her. “If you want to do this, come with me.”

“But I’m working,” she reminded him, looking back over her shoulder to see her boss waving her on angrily from where he was.

“And? You don’t need this job if you agree to what I’m offering you,” Negan wiggled his fingers, trying to persuade her to come with him. “This is your last chance.”

Taking a moment to think about everything, she lowered her head and felt goosebumps pressing in over her arms. There was something strangely intriguing about the mystery of Negan, but she found herself out of breath because of everything that had happened. Never before had she truly wanted someone as bad as she did Negan.

“Take a leap of faith my dear,” Negan kept his eyes hooked on hers. Reaching for Negan’s hand she felt him firmly grab her hand in his and he pulled her up from the table to him. A gasp fell from her lips when she fell in against his chest and reached up to place her free palm over the center of it. His face was incredibly close to hers and she found herself wanting to kiss him, but he kept his distance just enough as if to tease her. “Good choice.”

Negan hooked his fingers with hers and led her through the crowded club and outside. This was usually completely against everything she would normally do, but she was charmed by Negan. His offer had perked her interest and when she followed him to the parking lot she wondered if she was crazy for doing this.

Noticing that Negan was leading her to a motorcycle, she let out a tense breath and felt her body locking up when he reached for one of the helmets he had to offer it to her, “Should I be worried?”

“As long as you hold tightly to me, everything should be fine,” Negan winked, getting on the bike motioning her to get on behind him. Carefully getting onto the motorcycle, she did as Negan instructed and wrapped her arms firmly around his torso.

“Is this where you kidnap me and people will never find me?” she joked, but still found herself almost worried knowing that this was a bit strange. Negan was still a stranger to her and even though he was charming, she knew next to nothing about him.

“I was actually thinking of getting to know you first darlin’ before kidnapping you,” Negan snickered, glancing over his shoulder at her as she leaned in closer to him when he started up the motorcycle.

“God,” she rolled her eyes taking notice that he was screwing with her. “I have valid fears.”

“Sure you do, but you’re just going to have to trust me,” Negan assured her with an amused breath. “We’ll start things off simple. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Negan does with Y/N on their first night surprises her with how innocent it actually is, but a little while into their first night together she realizes that things are going to be a lot harder than she thought they would be.

“Oh, we’re starting off real hardcore, aren’t we?” Y/N teased as Negan pulled into the parking lot of a diner and a smile cracked in over the corners of her lips. Negan looked over his shoulder at her and gave her an odd expression before smirking. “Like I said, I was thinking of red rooms so coming here is pretty tame in comparison to what my mind was conjuring up.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you with the lack of chains and whips,” Negan retorted with a snort, pulling his helmet off, carefully pulling himself from the motorcycle. Reaching his hand out, he urged her to grab a hold of his hand and winked. “I was just hoping to get to know you first. Talking to you at the club wasn’t all that comfortable. So, I figured I would buy you a late-night dinner and get to know you. It’s quiet and I can actually hear you.”

“And that’s what you want to do with me tonight?” she looked down at his hand while she wrapped her fingers around it. Negan helped her off of the motorcycle and she felt him pull her in closer to him making her let out a shuddering exhale. “I didn’t think I would be having a late-night dinner with someone for two hundred bucks.”

“Like I said, I’m not having sex with you any time soon. I just want to get to know you. To me, it’s well worth the two hundred bucks,” Negan reached up to nudge her chin playfully with his fingers and nodded toward the diner. “Plus, the people that work here will leave us alone and not get up in our business like I feel people would anywhere else. They are good folks here.”

“Well at least I know you’re more of a burger and fries kind of guy instead of a four-star restaurant kind of guy,” she knew that her mind had come up with multiple scenarios of what Negan was like in her head and it was almost relaxing to know that Negan was more laid back than she pictured him to be. When he was tossing money out like he was, she assumed he wanted the best of everything and debated how she would be able to please a man like that with her time.

“I can be both, but who really gets to know someone at a stuffed shirt restaurant?” Negan pointed out, his hand sliding in over the small of her back to make her follow him toward the doors of the diner. Once they were inside, Negan made eye contact with one of the waitresses and pointed toward one of the booths in the back. Following him there, she took a seat with his help and watched Negan wait for her to get comfortable before going to the other side. “Here we can just talk and not really worrying about impressing anyone. It’s a relaxed environment and I feel like when people are in those, they are more open to talking.”

“And what do you want to talk about?” she inquired, her eyebrow perking up while looking him over. She had so many questions, so many thoughts she wanted to bring up to him, but this was supposed to be his time she was on. Asking a thousand questions would likely turn him off of her and that’s the last thing she wanted to do right now.

“Well first of all, why don’t you tell me about school. What were you studying before that asshole did what he did?” Negan laid his hands over the top of the table and she couldn’t help but take notice at how long his fingers were.

“Law,” she explained feeling her cheeks flush over when she thought about her education. “I wanted to be lawyer.”

“Oh, that’s a great profession for you,” Negan chuckled, lowering his head for a moment. It seemed like he was stuck on a thought that entertained him and she tilted her head to the side. “The first case you lose, if you think the judge was being a dickhead you would knock his lights out.”

“Oh ha-ha,” she rolled her eyes, reaching up to brush her hair back and out of her face. The waitress came to ask them what they wanted and when she ordered just water, Negan gave her a frustrated glance. She didn’t really want to go out and eat while getting to know Negan. What if he was disgusted by her and decided to change his mind? She could really use this money and there was a reason he was interested in her. If she ate a certain way, she didn’t know if it would stop him from wanting to be around her. After all, tonight could be a test. She quit her job for this guy based on his offer. He saw her eat and was turned off by it, she may have made a huge mistake. “I’m not all that hungry.”

“Get something to eat,” Negan ordered, his eyes narrowing while he stared out at her expectantly. “And get something you would actually like.”

Negan had gotten himself a burger and she just went with a club sandwich hoping to get something that wouldn’t be too messy. When she was done ordering, Negan eyed her over and cocked his head, “I fully expect you to get what you want when I tell you to.”

“I wanted nothing,” she responded and Negan bit into his bottom lip clearly not believing her. “I just don’t want you changing your mind about me after I eat. You don’t need to see my chowing down on a meal and then decide I’m not worthy of your time.”

“Well, since you’re big on rules…never do that kind of thinking. Never worry about what might turn me off of you,” Negan grunted, looking over toward the front of the restaurant. “I’ve picked you; I’m sticking with you. So, when I tell you to eat, you eat…”

“Yes sir,” she somewhat laughed and Negan’s eyebrow rose at her sarcasm. It was clear he wasn’t completely enthralled with her over-the-top mocking tone and she lowered her head down. She really had to dial back the sarcasm. Lowering her head, she shrugged and wasn’t sure really what to say. “I’m going to have to work on all of these rules that you are going to come up with. Sometimes I have a mouth on me and I need to learn to tone it down.”

“We’ll get you to where you need to be,” Negan stretched out, placing his arms on the back of the booth he was in and she found herself charmed by how confident Negan appeared to be. Watching him while he surveyed the restaurant made her swoon. This guy was gorgeous and the thought that he wanted to be near her and spend time with her really blew her away. His chiseled jaw flexed when he spotted something and looked back to her. Immediately she lowered her head again. Being caught staring might be uncomfortable at this stage for him and she wanted to appear as normal as possible to him. It was just hard to understand why someone like him would want to be around someone like her. “Do you like pie?”

“Like…pie pie?” she repeated making Negan chuckle. It was hard to really know what he was attempting to ask her because she was thinking dirty thoughts based off previous things he said. With the uniqueness of the situation she was saying ridiculous things and she knew that. Hopefully he didn’t think she was simple because she wasn’t. It was just a strange situation and she was uncomfortable. When she was uncomfortable, sometimes she said some silly things. “I don’t know if you are asking something…dirty.”

“No, I mean like apple pie. They have a great apple pie here and I thought we could share some after our meal,” Negan’s face scrunched up after it was clear he was amused with her. Did he find her charming or just ridiculous? It was hard to read his expressions at this point in the game. “If I am talking to you about something sexual, you’ll know.”

“Okay,” she wasn’t sure how to respond, this was all still odd to her. She could only picture how awkward she was coming off to him. “Apple pie is…nice.”

“Good,” Negan stretched his neck out and he bit at his bottom lip. There appeared to be some tension in his neck and her first thought was rubbing it for him. God, she felt pathetic. She was desperate to touch him and be close to him only after the second night of knowing he actually existed. “So, you take school seriously?”

“It’s been my entire life for as long as I can remember,” she answered honestly knowing that there was no sense in lying. While she could pretend that she wasn’t a total geek to a sense, she knew that Negan would find out eventually that her education meant everything to her. Being honest about that she felt was key. “I’ve put my everything into my education. It’s why I’m as upset as I am about what happened with college. I was damn good at what I was doing.”

“I believe that,” Negan nodded his head, his eyes surveying her closely and it made her wonder what he was thinking about her. It was hard to read his expressions and she shifted uneasily before him in her seat. “What are you going to do about school?”

“Well they think they can expel me because they have proof that I broke the windows and set the car on fire,” she told him what he obviously already knew because of what he had heard with her and her father. “What they don’t know is that I flirted with someone from the AV club and they took the tape for me. Eventually, I’m supposed to get the tape from the guy. So, they have no proof. When the appeal comes up, the thing they think they have on me, won’t be there.”

“God damn,” Negan let out an impressed sound and he leaned forward to get closer to her. “Just when I think I won’t like you anymore than I already do, you go and say something like that. Shit! Tell me, should I be jealous of that poor sucker in the AV club?”

“No,” she made a disgusted sound and Negan’s eyebrows bounced up while he listened to her. “I just flirted with him. You’d be surprised how desperate some people can be just for a little attention.”

Y/N thought about what she said and wondered if that was appropriate to say considering the situation they were in right now. It kind of came off extremely arrogant and she didn’t know if he would be turned off by it, but he looked to be the opposite.

“You’re a fucking badass,” Negan lowered his arms and laid them back on the table again. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“When the world is against you Negan, you learn to do what you have to in order to get by in life,” she responded knowing that things were harder when you were a woman in the career path she was interested in. “The world doesn’t make it easy for women.”

“I like that. Hearing that you would do anything to get what you want really puts things into perspective for me,” Negan drew his tongue over his bottom lip and his hazel eyes were locked on hers. “You are something else, you know that?”

“Thank you,” she didn’t know what to say as he nearly ate her alive with his eyes. It caused a chill to fill her body and she had to force herself to look away from him. “How about you? Why are you a teacher when you could clearly do anything you want with the money you have.”

“I like feeling like I changed someone’s life for the better,” Negan grunted, “Plus I really like sports. This lets me teach while also getting to coach. I really enjoy it. A lot. People look up to me, it’s a nice feeling.”

“Ah, so you like people looking up to you,” she lifted her gaze catching the smirk that pressed in over his features. “I’m sure you have a lot of boys and girls that are drooling every time they are in your class or whenever you are coaching them.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Negan snickered acting like he didn’t even think that was a thought in his mind. “I’m sure a lot of them fucking hate me too. That’s what you get when you teach high school students.”

“I would have loved having you as a teacher,” she confessed catching the interested look that filled his face when she said that. He sat up straighter and nodded making her lick her lips. “I would have been interested in actually showing up.”

“Mmm…I think you would have been one of my favorite students,” Negan assured her with another confident wink.

“Have you ever had a relationship with a student?” she pondered knowing that this was more so about him getting to know her, but she was interested. “I always wondered these kinds of things.”

“No, but if you were my student, I would have thought about it,” Negan quickly responded making a shocked sound escape her throat. “I was married for most of my career sweetheart and if someone found out I was sleeping with a student it would ruin my career. I also tend to like my women of…age.”

“Well some of them are eighteen,” she remembered what it was like being in high school. If there was a teacher that would have been there that looked like Negan, she could have seen herself doing whatever she could to get his attention. She was sure he got that kind of thing now by people who caught on to how gorgeous he was. “At eighteen I would have loved to have you…”

“Go on,” Negan noticed she stopped when she caught herself clearly thinking something naughty. This is what he meant when he mentioned quiet places. People got comfortable and just let whatever was on their mind come out. That’s how he wanted these things. “What would you have done at eighteen and I was your professor.”

“I would have done anything to get your attention,” she asserted, biting at her bottom lip in an attempt to play coy.

“Well, in a power position it would feel wrong to accept something like that,” Negan reminded her with a simple shrug. “Kind of like that asshole professor that fucked your shit up.”

“That’s different though. I’m a damn good student. I was doing everything right and he tried to fuck me to use his power to get what he wanted,” she insisted with a firm shake of her head. “When you have a good teacher, like I’m sure you are…I would have been totally drawn to you. I don’t think you would have forced yourself on me at all. I would have likely forced myself on you.”

“Wow, we’re going there, huh?” Negan mused with a half laugh. “I’m getting the slightest sense that I may be your type Y/N.”

“Possibly,” she chortled, reaching up to rub her hand in over the side of her warm cheek. There was no doubt that she was doing some heavy blushing and she couldn’t help it. “I honestly don’t understand why someone like you…is interested in someone like me.”

“Well that’s for me to know and for you to…potentially find out in the future?” Negan slurred, trying to find the right words to say. “I like a bit of mystery.”

“No kidding,” she took notice of how things had gone done between them. “You’re a big ball of mystery for me Mr. Smith. Do you want to tell me why you are doing this in the first place?”

“Doing what?” Negan played ignorant with her, but she knew he knew that she was asking about why he was having her spend time with him for money. The look she gave him must have told him that and he laughed. “You don’t even have to speak and I know what you are thinking by that ridiculously sassy expression of yours.”

“Then you should answer the question,” she scoffed making Negan laugh again. Well at least he laughed and was amused with her. That was a plus. It would have been bad if she just annoyed him with her forward attitude. “What am I here for? Is this going to be like a purely sexual relationship that is no strings attached?”

“Listen, I’m not looking to fall in love with you or hoping to sweep you off your feet if that’s what you’re asking me,” Negan proclaimed with a small sigh. “I’m not in a position in my life where I’m ready for that.”

“I see,” she looked down toward his left hand to see that he was still wearing his wedding ring like her mother had pointed out to her previously. “Can I ask you…anything?”

“Anything,” Negan grumbled noticing that she was looking at his wedding ring that he was wearing.

“Why still wear the ring if she passed away?” Y/N wondered, knowing that it may have been a little cold for her to ask that, but it was on her mind. If Negan was looking for attention from her, why was he still wearing the ring? Negan’s cocky arrogance seemed to fade a bit while he shifted anxiously before her.

“Just because she died doesn’t mean that she isn’t still my wife Y/N,” Negan looked to his hand and eyed over the ring that he had kept on his finger. It had been there for so long; he just didn’t want to take it off. “Sometimes we need things in life that ground us. When things get a little crazy, we have that thing that pulls us back in. Lucille was that for me. It’s why I keep the ring on. It reminds me of her and it pulls me back in.”

“Lucille?” she repeated the name clearly realizing that was the name of his late wife. “I’m sorry she passed away.”

“Me too,” Negan swallowed down hard and bit down on his bottom lip. “She was an amazing woman.”

There was a silence between them because she didn’t want to say something to upset him any further than she clearly had already done. Negan played with the ring over his finger with his thumb before lifting his gaze to her.

“I’m going to assume that you aren’t dating anyone since you took my offer?” Negan acknowledged and she sighed heavily before nodding. “So, no one special?”

“I told you, education has been my primary focus for a while,” she confessed and Negan rest his chin on his palm while getting comfortable listening to her after bracing his elbow on the table. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve had anyone special in my life.”

“So, are you a virgin?” Negan simply blurt out making her cheeks flush over and she lowered her head to look at the ground beneath the table. “Don’t be embarrassed. Whatever you answer won’t make me like you any less.”

“No, I’m not,” she responded simply and Negan wiggled his head about as if to say she was being vague.

“Have you had a lot of sex then?” Negan uttered and she shrugged.

“What’s a lot of sex for someone my age?” she attempted to get a feel for what he thought about things and he threw his other hand out as if to say he didn’t know. The answer was no, she wasn’t very experienced, but she didn’t quite want to admit that knowing he may have been looking for something a little more than what she had to offer. “Have you had a lot of sex?”

“What’s a lot of sex for someone my age?” Negan almost mocked her with an amused smile and she rolled her eyes at him. “You not being a virgin makes things easier to be honest with you.”

“How’s that?” she was confused as to why he would say something like that.

“When you sleep with someone for the first time, it should be special. You know?” Negan stated with a tilt of his head.

“Apparently I missed that memo,” she exhaled heavily and Negan gave her an interested expression. “I was at that point in my life where everyone was going crazy about having sex. I felt out of place for not having sex and I was trying to figure out why everyone was so big on it.”

“That’s a horrible reason to have sex,” Negan grunted and she felt her face flushing over. Why was she being so honest with him about this?

“Long story short, I did it to find out what the big deal was and to feel not like a loser,” she muttered and Negan nodded, the look he was giving her changing when she said that. “I wish I could get those few minutes back…”

“It wasn’t good?” Negan prodded further and she laughed. “What wasn’t good about it?”

“It was more so uncomfortable and the guy it was with, I was just ready for it to be over,” she admitted with a hesitant sound. “He thought he was impressive and he definitely thought he was hot.”

“And he wasn’t, huh?” Negan grumbled, his eyes narrowing out at her as she tilted her head to the side. It felt weird talking to him about her first experience with sex.

“He thought he was spectacular at sex and God’s gift to women. Let’s just say he wasn’t all that impressive,” she frowned, looking down toward the table again and she felt embarrassed to be saying this.

“See, it’s hard for me to picture that you can’t get a decent lover,” Negan informed her with an expecting glance. “You just told me that you flirted with the AV club guy to get what you wanted. You’re hot, you know you’re hot. So I feel like you could have gotten whoever you wanted.”

“I’m good with flirting Negan. I know how to use what I have to get what I want. It doesn’t make me a slut,” she snorted and Negan’s eyebrows perked up when she said it. “I slept with someone people considered hot and it didn’t take much convincing. Trust me a lot of girls at my school would have been jealous that I got him, but he wasn’t a big prize like most of the girls thought he was.”

“You excite me the more you say to me,” Negan hummed thinking about some of the words she used. “You’re nervous, but you are extremely confident. You’re a badass, but also down to Earth. Fuck, I like learning the layers of you.”

“You make me sound exciting,” she rolled her eyes and Negan tapped his hands against the table. “What about you? I’m sure your first time was much better than mine.”

“My first time was a long time ago,” Negan snorted seeing the way her cheeks flushed over again and he smiled. “What would you say if I told you I was a geek and I didn’t get laid until college?”

“I wouldn’t believe you,” she answered and Negan gave her a sideway glance.

“You’d be right,” Negan shrugged, throwing his hands up. “It was worth a shot.”

“You were definitely a jock and you were very popular,” she took notice of the way he acted. There was an air to Negan that showed he was admired most of his life. He was cocky and there was a reason. People always let him be cocky. He was good looking and he knew it. “You likely slept with most of the school.”

“Maybe,” Negan paused to think of what he should say next. “I was the captain on our basketball team in high school.”

“And did you or did you not sleep with most of the cheerleaders?” she egged him on and watched Negan’s features scrunch up with amusement. “I know I’m right.”

“Mhmm,” Negan slowly nodded, biting into his bottom lip. “You want me to be honest with you?”

“It’s a night of honesty,” she retorted with a dramatic shrug. “So why not?”

“In college I stayed with a friend of mine. We lied and said I was her brother so that way I didn’t have to pay for a place to stay. It was a building with nothing, but girls…” Negan admitted almost making a pleased look for himself. “Let’s just say, when you are the only male in a building, girls are pretty damn eager to…get to know you.”

“Of course you did,” she lowered her head into her palm, letting out an amused sound.

“Does that turn you off of me?” Negan poked, his eyes hooked on her when she lifted her gaze again.

“As you said Negan, you’re completely my type,” she reminded him, hating to confess that to him. “I would have been one of them hoping to understand why sex was so damn good and why everyone wanted to sleep with you. Maybe you would make me realize why sex is so damn good.”

“I’m better now than I was then,” Negan almost flirted with her making her shudder. “I know what a woman wants now. Then, I was just happy to be getting laid at the rate I was. I thought I was such big shit.”

“Well, I bet the people you slept with felt lucky. Unlike I felt with the guy I slept with,” she brought back her past and let out a long sigh. “It’s one of the biggest regrets I’ve had in my life and I’m still wondering why people are crazy about sex.”

“You just didn’t have the right partner,” Negan insisted, reaching out to place his hand over hers to give it a firm squeeze. “Once you find the right one, you’ll never get enough of it.”

“Yeah?” her eyebrow rose as she leaned in closer to him at the table. “Why is that? What would you do to make me enjoy it? Now, not back when you were younger.”

“You want me to go there?” Negan grinned with air of arrogance. When she nodded, he took a look around the diner and made sure they were secluded so no one could hear them. “Give me a situation. Where are we?”

“Let’s go with where we are now,” she looked around the small diner. “What would you do to make sure that I enjoyed it?”

“Well, first of all…” Negan lowered his voice, his eyes narrowing out at her. “I would get up from this side of the table and slide in beside you. I’d start kissing your neck, learning the places you liked to be touched. Since you’re wearing that sexy little skirt, I would caress over your thigh with my hand in teasing strokes. I’d gradually slide my hand up between your thighs and trace over your panties with my fingertips. I’d make sure my eyes were locked on yours to be sure I could see which ways I touched you made you shudder or shake. After I knew that you were turned on and full of lust, I’d push your panties aside and push this finger inside of you.”

She watched him raise his hand up and wiggle one of his fingers. Listening to him was drawing her cheeks to turn a light shade of red again and he could sense that her breathing had gotten heavier while he was talking, “I’d finger you, urging you to make sure that you stayed quiet while we were in here because we wouldn’t want to be caught. After you were nice and wet, I would put a second finger in. I’d vary with slow thrusts of my fingers to quick. It would be based on if you were about to have an orgasm or not. If you were close, I would slow down, making sure to drag it out. When we could get away, I’d go to the bathroom and instruct you to follow me in there. When we were alone, I’d make sure the door was locked and I’d hoist you up on the sink. I’d take your panties off and put them in my pocket. Get down on my knees and eat our your pretty little pussy. It would be about dragging out the pleasure for you. I would use my fingers and tongue in equal amounts teasing your clit while also focusing on hitting your g-spot. I’d do it until I had you screaming out my name having your first orgasm.”

“Yeah?” she was eager for him to continue as Negan checked to make sure they were still alone within reason. The undoubtable pounding of her heart inside of her chest was felt and she felt goosebumps pressing in over her arms. Truthfully, this was making a warmth pool at her core and it ached. Negan was turning her on incredibly bad by just his words and it was hard to admit it, but it was true.

“Just when you thought you were at the peak of your pleasure, I would let you take my cock out because something tells me that you would eagerly like to get me out of my pants yourself,” Negan looked down toward his groin, a wicked smirk pressing in over his handsome features when his eyes lifted back to hers. “I’d have you put me inside of you and I would make sure to kiss you while you got used to my size.”

“I take it that means you are big,” she felt her throat go dry and Negan sat up straighter.

“I’m six foot one,” Negan cleared his throat and she felt her frustrations getting the best of her when he clearly teased her again.

“You know I mean your dick,” she simply stated, licking at her lips. “I’m trying to put an image in my mind and make this as realistic as possible. Do you have a big cock?”

The sound of a surprised breath fell over them making Negan choke in amusement when the waitress had brought their drinks to the table. An incredible amount of embarrassment filled her entire body as she groaned inwardly and lowered her head into her palm after seeing the look on the waitress’s face.

“Thank you,” Negan was chuckling when the waitress swiftly walked away from the table. “Very subtle. We’re clearly going to have to teach you to do things on the downlow so we don’t involve other people and make it uncomfortable.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she was coming?” she lifted her head from her hand and could see that Negan was completely amused with her.

“I didn’t know where you were going with it,” Negan snickered, lowering his head to laugh to himself. “It’s why I answered my height.”

“After all of this, I think you at least owe me an answer,” she claimed nodding toward him when he lifted his head to look up at her. “I did just embarrass the hell out of myself there.”

“It’s pretty good,” Negan rubbed at the back of his neck, letting out a strained noise.

“What does that mean?” she was flustered with his answer and it was clear he liked screwing with her.

“It means it’s bigger than the average size,” Negan bit at his bottom lip, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip. “I’m not a horse or anything of the sort…”

“So bigger than six inches?” she confirmed making Negan grin over her interest.

For someone who hated sex as much as she said she did, it entertained him that she was so sexual with him about her questions. It really was flattering that she was so hot and bothered by him.

“Why? Do you want a monster cock after your first experience?” Negan teased her and she let out an agitated sound. “Yes, it’s bigger than six inches and it’s thick. Would you like me to continue or would you like excruciating details of my penis so that way if you ever do see it you aren’t surprised at all?”

“Keep going,” she almost begged looking around to make sure the waitress wasn’t anywhere near their table. “Please.”

“Okay,” Negan watched her scooting in closer to the table and he found it cute that she was so eager to hear how they would finish in his little story. “Once you were used to my…size…”

The way in which he said that made a smile crack in over his lips. Well one thing was for certain, he certainly was someone that liked fucking with her and liked getting her hot with what he was saying.

“I would start off at a slow pace making sure that your eyes were hooked on mine. Once you were relaxed, I would make each thrust just a little bit harder. I’d want you to hold onto my shoulders tightly so that when I started fucking you harder you would have something to brace yourself with. When it seemed like you were about cum, I would stop. I’d get you on your feet and make you face the mirror. You’d brace your hands on the mirror while I thrust into you from behind. I’d make you watch me fuck you while my fingers rubbed your clit at the same tempo I was thrusting my cock inside of you. This time you would be allowed to cum. Near the end I would make it so you could crawl in over me and ride my cock to your own accord. Letting you control when I get to cum. You’d bring yourself to another orgasm before making me cum inside of your tight little pussy. We’d kiss until I went soft inside of you…”

“Wow,” she breathed out slowly, feeling certain parts of her tingling when Negan explained just what he would do to her. An involuntary shiver filled her entire body and she waved her hand in the air. “You are…”

“Oh look, our meal,” Negan rubbed his hands together when the waitress came back with their food. Instead of being able to say what she wanted, she swallowed down hard and avoided making eye contact with the waitress. “Thank you darlin’.”

The area around Y/N felt like it was spinning and she was doing her best to bring herself back down from the high his story gave her. Negan had started to eat, but when he noticed she wasn’t eating he gave a wicked smirk.

“Eat your food sweetheart,” Negan winked and during their meal he asked her questions about herself that were rather innocent. They talked about things to get to know each other better on a more personal level that didn’t really involve anything sexual. How he went from being that…sexual to just talking like it never happened blew her mind. She was still heated and she could tell that Negan got her mighty excited. When they were done, Negan ordered a single piece of pie and when it came to the table, he grabbed a forkful to hold his hand out for her to take a bite. “Open wide.”

“Yes sir,” she smirked parting her lips for him to feed her the bite of pie. When she made a pleased sound, he was proud and grabbed a bite for himself. “This was nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” Negan agreed with a loud sigh, thinking things over as he took a couple more bites from the pie. Slowly, Negan pulled himself up from the side of the table that he was on. Taking a seat on the same booth as her, he urged her further in wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. The way she gasped made him smile while his hazel eyes hooked on hers. “This has been quite an eye opener for me. You know? I’m glad you agreed to this. I don’t think you’ll be disappointed with agreeing to this whole thing.”

“Yeah?” she felt heated when he leaned in closer to her. His right hand grabbed a hold of her jaw and she felt his lips pressing in over her jawline making her take in a sharp breath. The sensation of his lips trailing over the side of her neck caused her eyes to slam shut. She was tremoring and she knew he was doing what he told her would be the first thing he would do if they had sex at the diner.

“You are something else,” he muttered against her flesh, biting softly at her skin. A small moan fell from her throat and Negan’s gaze lifted to look at the diner to make sure she hadn’t drawn attention to them. When he was certain they were fine, he went back to depositing wet kisses over her skin taking the time to see what areas seemed to drive her the craziest with desire. “I think the two of us are going to have a lot of fun together.”

“I think so too,” she agreed, biting into her bottom lip when his rough palm settled in over her bare thigh. The roughness of his skin tickled hers and it drew her to spread her legs further apart for him. Negan was pleased with himself and he continued to slide his hand further up her thigh. “Negan…”

“Yeah?” Negan hummed against her neck, his tongue flicking out over her skin before nipping again.

Sliding forward in her seat when she felt Negan’s fingers exceedingly close to her panties, she found herself ridiculously excited at the idea that he was doing what he had told her at the beginning of his story. It wasn’t like her to want to have sex with someone like this, but there was something about Negan that just drew her to him. God, he was so sexy.

“We should probably pay for the bill,” Negan pulled his hand back and his mouth away from her neck. A desperate sound fell from her throat when he had clearly tormented her with the idea of what he had said in his story. “I should get you home. It’s been a busy night for you.”

“What…what about the bathroom?” she suggested and Negan lifted his gaze to look in the direction where the bathrooms were. “Don’t you want to go in there?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Negan reached up to swipe thumb in over her jawline. It was clear that he was teasing her. He got her excited at the idea of what he had told her before they had eaten, but he wasn’t going to give that to her. “I don’t need to go.”

“But…” she tried to reason with Negan watching him get up to pay the bill. She was shaking. Her breathing was heavy and she was truly heated. More than anything she wanted Negan to take her into the bathroom and do just what he had said he would. Yet, he was fucking with her. Her lips parted and she swallowed down hard. “Fuck.”

“You ready to go sweetheart?” Negan reached for her hand and helped her up from the seat she was in. When he noticed her legs shaking, he stepped forward and made sure his lips were pressed to her ear. “Just how wet is your pussy right now?”

“You could find out,” she whispered and Negan laughed against her flesh making a chill run down her spine again.

“I think I’ll wait for a better opportunity,” Negan hushed her, pressing a soft kiss against her earlobe before tugging softly on her hand to get her to come with him to his motorcycle. The urge to beg Negan to desperately fuck her was there, but she didn’t want to come off completely pathetic. Shuddering, she got back on the motorcycle with him and heard him let out a satisfied breath. “Make sure you hold really tight to me baby. I’m going to take you home.”

“What about my car?” she thought back to the fact she had driven herself to work before Negan convinced her to come with him. “It’s still at the club.”

“Tell your parents that you were feeling sick and a friend drove you home,” Negan answered like it was no big deal at all. “They will take you to pick it up in the morning.”

And like that, she didn’t fight him. Holding tightly to him, she rest her cheek against his back as he drove them home. It was a nice feeling that she wasn’t quite ready to end when Negan finally did get home. When he pulled into his driveway, she was disappointed and wanted the night to last longer.

Steadying herself on her Jell-O feeling legs, she rubbed at her arms and could see Negan staring out at her with an expecting glance.

“Do you…want me to come in?” she pointed toward his house and Negan’s eyebrow arched up. A wolfish smile pulled at his lips and he shook his head slowly. “We could get to know each other a little bit better.”

“Not tonight,” Negan denied her, shoving his hands in his pockets while he turned his attention back to her. Why was he being so damn difficult? “I think we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well for tonight. We can end it here.”

“I still feel like there is so much more to learn,” she reasoned with him and Negan nodded.

“Which is why I look forward to our future encounters,” Negan stepped forward, getting exceedingly close to her. The warmth of his breath over her face caused her to shudder and she found herself leaning in closer to him. With his eyes on hers the way they were, she felt connected to Negan in a way that made her eager to get to know him more. “I’ll see you morning.”

“Wait…aren’t you going to kiss me?” she called out to him when he pulled away from her to leave. “That’s the perfect way to end the night, right?”

“Would it be perfect for me…or perfect for you?” Negan stepped forward nuzzling his nose against the side of her neck when he lowered his head. Negan dragged his bottom lip over her flesh making her whimper out. Dragging the back of his fingers over her lower abdomen, Negan bit back a groan himself. “Can I touch you.”

“Yes,” she shuddered when Negan slid his palm between her thighs to palm in over her mound. It made her cry out into his collarbone, burying her face against his leather jacket. Negan hummed with approval when he managed to slip his hand beneath the material of her panties. All he did was slide his palm over her body before a proud sound fell from his throat.

“You are so fucking wet,” Negan growled, pulling his hand from her panties and bringing his fingers up to his lips. There was a wicked smirk over his handsome face when he sucked softly at his fingertips. “I have a direct order for you tonight. I know when I leave you tonight, you are going to want to touch yourself when you’re in bed tonight. You’ll want that release because I’ve got you fucking soaked and aching…”

Involuntarily she was shaking and Negan grunted when he reached to pull her close to him, “but you aren’t allowed to touch yourself. You can’t shower, you can’t masturbate…you are to go to bed immediately. You need to get your sleep because I expect you here bright and early tomorrow after you get your car. I have plans for you. So, in the morning you can shower and get yourself ready, but not tonight.”

“That doesn’t seem fair,” she bickered in a soft voice and Negan let out a disappointed tsking sound.

“You’re not allowed to, no matter what,” Negan maintained, pressing a long kiss over the side of her face. “If I find out you did, you’ll be punished for it and trust me…you’re the type that can’t hide lying very well so I will know.”

“Yes sir,” she obeyed and Negan back stepped away from her, his amused breath filling the air.

“Good girl,” Negan clicked his tongue at the top of his mouth and leaned back in a dramatic manner. “I’m so proud of you.”

There was a silence while Negan clearly thought hard about something and he held his hand out to her, “Give me your phone.”

Listening, she handed him over her phone and saw him typing something in. When he handed it back to her, she could see that he put his phone number into her phone and sent himself a text so he would have her number as well. When Negan started to move away from her, she was thinking a desperate way to try and keep him there with her.

“So, no kiss?” she reaffirmed and Negan nodded once. Damn, that was disappointing. She imagined kissing him was amazing and the fact he wasn’t doing it made her even more uncomfortable than before. “Well, goodnight I guess.”

“Sleep tight,” Negan wiggled his fingers and headed back toward his home. Moving back to her parent’s house, she found herself staring as Negan moved into his home. He didn’t even look back over his shoulder at her and it disenchanted her.

Truthfully, the perfect night would have been doing exactly what he told her in his story, but instead she ended up with this. Heading inside she went upstairs and crawled into her bed after getting dressed for bed. There was a strong ache at her core and she looked to the time. Negan wouldn’t know if she touched herself, right?

Biting firmly into her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and pictured everything he told her at the diner tonight. It was easy to picture in her mind and even though she wanted to caress over her aching body, she knew that she was given an order not to. Whining, she looked toward the window and wondered if Negan was thinking of her the way she was thinking of him.

Damn, it was going to be hard to sleep tonight thinking about Negan. Especially when she was desperate for tomorrow morning. She was excited to see what Negan had in store for her in the morning. If it was anywhere near this, she figured it was something she would definitely be happy with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has her first day with Negan and easily lets her emotions get in the way when she thinks Negan doesn't like her the way she wants him to.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Y/N was waiting for Negan to write her to let her know that he was ready for her. Early in the morning she had woken up her mother to take her to go get her car that was still in the club parking lot. While her father would have likely spared her the lecture of working at a club, she didn’t want to see his face after everything he said to her the other day. His view on what happened with her at school was really misogynistic. It disappointed her that he would view things the way he did with what happened to her at school.

So instead, she put up with her mother who took her to the club to go get her car while lecturing Y/N about selling her body to make money. Instead of telling her mother that she didn’t work there anymore, she listened to what Negan suggested and didn’t tell her mom she quit. If she told them that she quit the job, they would question where the money and the items she was getting were coming from. That was a subject she really didn’t want to touch. Hell, she wasn’t even sure why she was doing this in the first place with Negan, but she was. Her parents would never begin to understand if she didn’t even understand it.

After a while of listening to her mother’s lecture, she brought up the fact that her father was so insistent on her making money and getting a job. When her mother stated she was hoping it would be something a little less skimpy, Y/N found herself offended. They wanted her to get a low paying job that didn’t embarrass them and make their family look bad. It disgusted her that her parents were like that. Hell, they would have been so angry if they knew what she was doing now with Negan. It definitely would have brought that ‘shame’ and embarrassment to their family like her mother was speaking about.

Swallowing down hard, she lowered her head and felt her face flushing over when she thought about Negan. Last night she could barely sleep. Negan had told her to go straight home and sleep. She listened, she didn’t touch herself just like he had ordered and she didn’t take a shower until the morning. But during the night, she ached like hell. Negan had made her so hot while they were together that she felt numb.

When she closed her eyes, she thought about the scenario that Negan came up with while they were together at the restaurant and it just turned her on so much. Without being able to touch herself or take a shower, she tried to focus on other things. She turned on a scary movie to try and get him out of her mind, but it didn’t work. She tried digging her nails into her palm to focus on the pain of that other than the eagerness to have some kind of release after Negan had done what he did. What ended up working was turning on music early into the morning, but it was likely due to complete exhaustion and she felt like shit when she woke up in the morning.

It made her think about Negan. Was he thinking about her last night? Did he think about her like she was thinking about him?

“Shit,” Y/N cussed to herself and looked to her phone again when she knew that Negan said he would be contacting her. She was so desperate to be around him and the fact he turned her on as much as he did really drove her crazy.

Usually she was so levelheaded about things, but with Negan she wasn’t that person and it troubled her. In her opinion, she was a very confident woman that didn’t need a man, but with Negan around she couldn’t help herself. There was something about him that drew her to him. He was sexy, ridiculously charming and she couldn’t get enough of him. It was crazy the way her mind had been locked on him since the first moment she saw him.

There had to be a way to tone down the feelings she had for him because this wasn’t like her, at all. This was a new feeling for her and she was doing her best to try to get used to it. Last night she was incredibly eager to have sex with Negan. The scenario he explained to her at the diner sounded amazing. In the past something like that wouldn’t have really piqued her interest, but he did. With someone that sexy having an interest in her, she couldn’t help it. What was so special about her that made him want her like he did? And if he did want her, he had every opportunity to have her last night. Hell, she basically threw herself at him. Multiple times during the night, but he wasn’t eager to have that kind of interaction with her. Which made her think about what he really wanted with her. Why have someone around and tease them like that to not sleep with them?

Groaning inwardly, she reached for the bottle of water she had and brought it up to hold it over her pulse point. She needed to cool down or when she was with Negan today, she wouldn’t be able to control herself again.

The sound of her phone vibrating was heard and she eagerly reached for it. God, this was pathetic to be this excited over the idea of spending time with a man she barely knew. Seeing that it was Negan telling her to meet him outside in the car, she felt her heart begin to hammer inside of her chest. She needed to play it off cool. She couldn’t be as desperate as she was being last night. It was pathetic in her mind and wanting Negan as much as she did wasn’t normal.

Walking out of the house, she walked across the street to see Negan waiting in his mustang. Tapping on the window, she saw Negan look away from his phone and flash her a smile, pushing his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. Negan’s eyes surveyed her over when he waved her forward to get into the car with him.

“There you are,” Negan slurred, lifting his hips enough to push his phone back into his pocket. When she got comfortable in the car beside him, Negan smiled brightly and gave her a wink. “How are you today?”

“I’ve honestly been better,” she confessed catching the amused expression that he made. It was cocky while slightly entertained. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I thought I told you to go straight home and sleep,” Negan reminded her with a tsking sound, pushing his sunglasses back up his face. “I’m disappointed to hear that you didn’t listen to me.”

“Oh, I listened to you. I went straight to my bedroom after I went home and I laid there. Forever. Thinking about the things you said and did last night,” she claimed, her eyes narrowing when Negan smirked. With the way his dimples showed, she could feel her heart hammering inside of her chest. Maybe it was those damn dimples that drew her to him. Every time she saw them, she felt her heart flutter. They were so damn sexy. “Something tells me that you knew I wouldn’t be sleeping last night though.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Negan feigned innocence reaching up to place his hand over his chest. It was clear that he was screwing with her and she wasn’t going to fall into it like he wanted. When she stayed silent and felt her body flushing over with a warmth, it made him laugh. Negan cleared his throat and she lifted her eyes to see that he was caressing over his short salt and pepper colored beard. “So, tell me…did you obey what I told you to do last night?”

“Are you asking me if I masturbated or not?” she inquired and watched his eyebrow arch up over his sunglasses. “I listened to you. I hated every moment of it, but I listened. I did everything to take my mind off of you, but…”

“I’m pretty unforgettable,” Negan grumbled, a wicked smile pressing in over his handsome features. “I’m so proud of you for listening to my demands. It shows me that you are serious about this whole thing. That you are okay with being mine and listening to my commands.”

“So, we are going for that whole submissive and dominant relationship, huh?” she licked her lips and Negan got more comfortable in the car beside her. “I never thought that’s what I would be doing with you the first moment I saw you.”

“Do you want to stop?” Negan offered and he caught the glare she gave him making him laugh. “I’m going to take that as a no.”

“You think? “she chortled and Negan reached out to place his hand over her knee. It made a sharp breath escape her throat and she shifted uneasily in the car. Oh, she was doing a great job acting normal and cool about all of this. Not. All he had to do was touch her to turn her into a melting mess.

“I’m just saying, if you don’t want to do this anymore…we can stop right now. I don’t want to get too deep into this for you to find out that this isn’t what you like or want,” Negan pointed out with a long sigh. “Why make us both go through that if you are only going to pull out on me?”

“I’m in this Negan,” she assured him and Negan grinned, caressing his hand over her knee for a moment before pulling it back. “Unfortunately, I think you already have me hooked on you. Which scares me. I’m sure you weren’t thinking about me last night like I was thinking about you.”

The smile he gave when she said that almost made her feel awkward for even blurting that out. Admitting to him that she was pretty much obsessed with him was probably a bad thing. It sounded so pathetic. She was so damn used to getting everything that she wanted. So, this whole thing with Negan blew her mind. Her confidence got her nowhere with Negan because they were going by his rules and he made that very clear. With her awkward outbursts and strange admissions of pure honesty just made her feel pitiful. He probably thought she was a geek with the way she spoke about him.

“Oh, no…it was quite the opposite really,” Negan spoke slowly, biting at his bottom lip deliberately when she turned to look at him. “When I got into bed, all I could think about was your pure look of ecstasy and desire while you were standing in my driveway. I kept picturing how desperately you wanted me to take you into my house and fuck you…”

His words caused her to draw a nervous breath when Negan brought his hand in over the center of his pants. Watching him palm over himself through his jeans made her face get hot at the sight. It drew her throat to go dry and Negan let out a teasing moan.

“I jerked off as soon as I got in bed last night,” Negan muttered and she lifted her gaze to him, wishing like hell he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses right now so she could see his eyes. “I pictured that I took you up on your offer. I brought you into my house and when we got in you got on your knees. You were desperate to prove your worth so you opened my pants and eagerly pulled my cock out.”

“Shit…” she let out a lengthy exhale while Negan dragged his tongue over his bottom lip and she watched Negan arch his hips up toward his caress. “Your stories Negan…they uh…they do something to me.”

“I couldn’t get my mind off the idea of you giving me a blowjob,” Negan admitted with a growl and he rest his head back against the headrest of the seat he was in beside her. “That beautiful face. Those gorgeous eyes hooked on mine while you would give me a blowjob…”

“It must have been nice to get that release,” she didn’t know if he was fucking with her, but he was getting her hot again and he knew that. She wasn’t allowed to touch herself so hearing this almost made her jealous.

“Oh, I came so fucking hard,” Negan acknowledged, a wolfish grin pressing over his wet lips. “All over my chest and abdomen…”

An uncomfortable sound fell from her throat while she shifted in the seat beside him. The very idea of her picturing him like that made her tremendously hot and bothered. Without a doubt, he knew that’s what saying this would do to her.

The way Negan licked his lips while he touched himself made her desperate to want to grab him and kiss him. Right there. Yet, she knew she couldn’t. This was supposed to be his rules. He had already said that once. If she went beyond what he told her, she could only imagine how he would react. So instead, she had to keep her wants and desires held back.

“Then this morning in the shower…” Negan went to continue, but she knew if he kept this up there would be no way she would be able to make it through things.

“I don’t know what your plans are today, but if you keep doing that…I’m going to have a real problem,” she proclaimed, knowing that watching Negan and listening to him like that would undoubtedly get her to the same place she was last night. A chuckle fell from Negan’s throat as he gave his body another firm squeeze before starting up the car. “I get the slightest hint you are fucking with me.”

“Not in the way you think,” Negan answered, looking over at her. It was obvious by the way her eyes were dilated that she was incredibly turned on by what he had just done. “I really did jerk off twice while thinking about you since we left each other. That’s not a lie.”

“Really?” she huffed feeling her body involuntarily shaking and Negan cocked his head in an arrogant fashion. Looking down at his lap she felt her mouth go dry at the slight bulge that was at the center of his pants. It made her think about what he had said the night before when they talked about how big he was.

Damning herself for looking, Negan clearly took notice and reached down to squeeze over the bulge that was there, drawing attention to his body. The more she looked, the more she pictured what it was like and how much she wanted to actually see it.

“Absolutely,” Negan assured her with a long exhale, releasing himself when he could hear her breathing loudly. “I just really like to see you get hot and bothered. You’re fucking adorable.”

“Adorable? I’m not sure that’s the word I want to picture you thinking of me,” she anxiously responded hoping that he would rather find her sexy instead of adorable. “You’re probably not even turned on.”

“Do you want to feel to see?” Negan looked down toward his lap and he could see that she turned slightly pale at the offer. “All you get is a touch though.”

“If I do, I’m going to want more,” her eyes centered in over Negan’s pants and he was entertained with what she had said. “So, I’m going to politely turn down your offer so I can do with you what you wanted to do in the first place.”

“Sounds fair,” Negan tilted his head to the side and let out a loud sigh. “Don’t underestimate yourself beautiful. I don’t lie. I have no reason to. What I said happened really did. Fuck, I’m somewhat hard right now and you can see that. So, when I tell you something, believe me.”

“Okay,” she simply muttered and lowered her gaze again to see Negan smirk when she took a look at the center of his pants. Opening his legs for her, he adjusted in the seat and reached to turn the radio on. “So where are we going?”

“I heard there is an outdoor mall around here that’s really nice,” Negan announced knowing that he had only just moved there, but it was something a lot of people had already spoken to him about. “I was thinking I would take you there and let you go wherever you want.”

“What do you mean?” her eyes narrowed out at him and he chuckled.

“I mean whatever you want, you can have,” Negan assured her with a smirk, his eyebrows arching enough to extend over his dark sunglasses. “When I told you I was going to pamper you, I wasn’t lying. Anything you want, you can have.”

“Yeah, but the clothing stores there are expensive,” she reminded him and Negan wiggled his head around dramatically like he was waiting for her point. “You really don’t care?”

“I mean if I like something and I suggest you might look good in it; all I ask of you is to potentially try it on and let me buy it for you. Otherwise, you can get whatever the fuck you want,” Negan dragged his tongue over his bottom lip before smiling again. “Sound good?”

“Why would I complain about something like that?” she wondered if she was taking advantage of the situation too much.

On the ride over to Negan’s destination, she realized she hadn’t really thought much about this this part of their agreement. When he told her that he would give her two hundred dollars for every day that he spent with her and buy her things, she took him up on the offer because she needed the money, but truthfully…she really just wanted to be near him. The idea of the money was just a plus, but she was charmed by Negan. Was she doing the wrong thing in using him here? Part of her wanted to be spoiled. After all she had been through, why shouldn’t she deserve something like this? Still, she wanted to sleep with Negan, she wanted to be around Negan. Was accepting the money wrong?

When they went into one of the more expensive stores at the mall, they just walked around for a bit and Y/N swallowed down hard, “Can I ask you a few things?”

“I told you, you could ask me anything,” Negan pointed out, pulling his sunglasses from his face before sliding them into his jacket pocket.

“Are we going to hold hands and stuff when we’re out in public or are we going to do this whole distance between us thing?” she wiggled her fingers to show that they looked like two complete strangers that just happened to be walking by each other. In a way, they were strangers she supposed, but part of her wanted that close contact if she was going to be his. “You made it clear that I’m supposed to be yours.”

“I want you comfortable first and foremost. I thought you may want to get to know me a bit first before we step into certain territories,” Negan’s eyes narrowed and he seemed tickled with her question. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

“I don’t know,” she lied knowing that yeah, she wanted that contact with him. It was strange, but she wanted to be close to Negan. She barely knew him, but she was desperate to have him near. The curios expression Negan gave her made her realize he could call her bullshit with her lie and she sighed. “Kind of, yeah. If I’m going to be yours…I want to feel like I’m yours.”

An amused sound escaped Negan’s throat and he stopped walking with her for a moment to turn to face her. Slowly his hand raised and he offered it to her making her let out a worried breath, “I told you…anything you want is yours.”

“Yeah?” she surveyed his hand and reached out to place her hand in his. The fact he agreed to this made her happier than she cared to admit. Negan gave her a wink and appreciated the warmth of him against her. Hooking her fingers with his made a chill run down her spine. Lowering their hands, she felt strangely good being able to walk in the store with him hand in hand. If she was going to be his, she wanted to feel like she was his and doing this in public was a way to make her feel like that.

“You haven’t looked at anything darlin’,” Negan reminded her with a grunt, looking expectantly over at her while they walked through the store. “Surely there is something you want here.”

“Yeah, but…” she bit at her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders, “It’s expensive here. You probably want to take me to a different store.”

“Expense means nothing to me if it’s something that you want,” Negan scoffed, lifting her hand up to his mouth to press a kiss over the back of it. It made a sharp breath get stuck in the base of her throat when the contact of his lips pressed in over her skin. He had told her that he would give her whatever she wanted, but obviously within reason because all she could think of wanting was him kissing her. The idea of him taking her into one of dressing rooms and fucking her senseless was something she wished she could request from him but knew he would deny her those things. “So please…look. That was our agreement. Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“Okay,” she led him back toward an area where some clothing caught her attention. Negan’s hand was still clasped tightly with hers while she looked through a few items. When she found something she liked she picked it up and he held it for her so she could keep looking.

“How do you feel about dresses?” Negan’s eyes were surveying over a dress that was beyond them and she could sense that he wanted it for her. “I have a thing for black dresses. They just really…”

“If you want me to wear it, I will,” she licked at her lips wondering if she wore that dress if it would be the thing to get Negan to want to be with her in a sexual way.

“Why don’t you go try on anything that you want and I’ll grab the dress,” Negan’s fingers released from hers and she could feel her heart hammering inside of her chest looking at him. “I’ll be right back.”

Listening to what he suggested, she went into one of the dressing rooms to try things on. Part of her hoped that Negan would show up in the dressing room and request to come in with her. See the things that she was trying on, but he wasn’t coming and she had been in there for a while. The items she picked up she loved and knew if it was any other situation, she would put them back, but Negan was insistent upon her getting what she wanted.

Moving out of the dressing room, she saw Negan waiting for her at the entrance of it and he was holding onto the dress that he had wanted her to try on, “Do you want to put this on for me? Let me see the way it looks on you?”

“Okay,” she handed him over the other clothes that she ended up liking and wanting to keep. Stepping back, she thought about the things that had been lingering in her mind and let out a hesitant sound. “Do you want to come in the dressing room with me?”

“Do you want me to?” Negan cracked a wicked smile when her eyes flashed over with mischief. Y/N wiggled her finger at him to get him to follow her into the dressing room and he looked back over his shoulder to make sure that people weren’t paying attention to him going in with her. When Y/N opened the door to have him follow her in, Negan stood there frozen for a minute. The way he was looking her over made him lick his lips and he nodded once more before moving into the dressing room. Negan set the things she wanted to keep in the corner of the room and stood there. Y/N was feeling bold. Hell, this was more than she had ever done to try and get someone she wanted, but this had to be good enough to get Negan interested. “Do you want me to look away?”

“Do you want to look away?’ she questioned in a rebuttal and Negan lowered his head. The way his dimples got deeper with his amused reaction made her swoon. God, he was beautiful. Hanging the black dress that Negan had grabbed for her, she licked her lips and felt an overabundance of courage filling her body.

“No,” Negan was honest when his eyebrows bounced up and his head raised.

“Good,” she leisurely exhaled attempting to keep up with her forward actions when she reached for the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. The rate at which she pulled it from her body was slow enough to draw attention to her. Facing Negan, she knew what she was doing and she was desperately trying to get Negan to want her. When she got the material from her body, she could see that Negan was observing her closely. His breathing hadn’t appeared to change much, but his eyes were surveying her body when she revealed part of her flesh to him. “Have you ever had sex in a dressing room before?”

“Yes,” Negan responded with an arch of his eyebrow, his head tilting when she reached for her pants to work them down her body. Turning away from Negan, she pushed her bottom out to draw his attention to it and she could see in the mirror that it had. The way Negan bit into his bottom lip showed her that her motions were working to a degree.

“Tell me about it?” she stammered and Negan smirked. When her eyes connected with his in the mirror, he shook his head and she frowned. “Why not?”

“Because when I’m with you I don’t want to think about anything else from my past,” Negan quickly answered making a nervous sound escape her. That was not at all what she was expecting from him and Negan shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not with them, I’m with you.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to recreate some stories for you to tell then,” she pushed aside the immediate want to throw herself at him for that comment. Anyone with half a brain could tell she was asking Negan to sleep with her there. Negan knew it and by the expression over his face, he wasn’t going to give it to her, but God…she was going to try. Hooking her arms around to reach for the clip in her bra, she could see Negan’s Adam’s apple bouncing in his throat and it was the first time he seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable. This was so unlike her in the end, but she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Negan. So, she was going to do whatever she could to get him. Unhooking the material, she let it fall down her arms and Negan’s lips parted when she revealed her breasts to him. “Do you like what you see?”

“I do,” Negan growled, biting firmly at his bottom lip. The way his hazel eyes were looking over her body that was revealed to him made her grow hot with desire. Brazenly, she moved across the dressing room, pressing in closer to Negan and he smirked. “You’re gorgeous, but you know that.”

“Gorgeous. Now that’s the kind of word I want to hear from your mouth when you think about me,” she seductively slurred, reaching for Negan’s hands and he tilted his head to the side. Urging his large hands up, she led them to her breasts and shuddered when the warmth of them surrounded her flesh. Negan was trying to read her reactions to all of this, but when she felt him palming over her soft flesh himself it made her purr out.

The way Negan palmed over her breasts made her legs tremble and she desperately wanted to be touched by him more. To have him take her in that small dressing room and she hoped by damn near throwing herself at him that she could get that.

“Negan,” she sighed out his named when his right hand slid under her breast to cup at it before his thumb circled over her nipple.

The way he teased over her flesh made her whimper and she attempted to tip up on her toes to kiss him. When she almost made it, Negan moved in close to her. The warmth of his breath etched over her skin and it made her quiver in his grasp. Just when she was about to reach his mouth, Negan turned his head in time to descend his lips to the side of her neck. He kissed over her flesh making her grasp tightly to his thick hair. It felt strange to have him deny her a kiss, but as he began to press his kisses lower and lower, she let her worries escape her. Negan’s mouth pressed in over her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth teasing and twisting his tongue over the taut flesh.

Negan’s mouth slid to her other breast and teased over her skin the same way he had done the other and she tugged softly at his hair knowing that he was doting over her body. Urging his head back she hungrily attempted to kiss him, but Negan denied her again and she let out a frustrated breath.

“Your breasts are perfect,” Negan informed her, licking over his lips. His deep raspy voice was even deeper and his eyes were heavy with lust. Pressing herself forward against his body, she slid her palm down his lower abdomen and toward the buckle of his belt.

Getting the material apart, she watched Negan look down and the bridge of his nose wrinkled while she worked to get his pants open. Licking at his lips, Negan watched while her fingers tugged apart the material of his pants and his breathing was uneven.

“You told me that I could get one feel,” she reminded him and Negan’s squared jaw flexed when she tugged the zipper down in his pants. “I’d like to take you up on that offer…”

Attempting to dip her hand beneath his pants, Negan caught her wrist in his fingers before she could. Negan’s hazel eyes were hooked on hers and she wanted so badly for him to kiss her while he looked at her like that.

“That offer expired in the car,” Negan replied to her with a very small shrug and he pulled himself out between the small space she had him cramped in. The sound of Negan pulling his pants together was heard and she felt an astounding amount of embarrassment flooding her body when Negan denied her again. Her face felt hot and she didn’t know what to say. With her heart pounding away inside of her chest, she felt like some kind of cheap slut with what she had done and yet Negan still turned her away.

“What is it you want Negan?” she blurt out with a disappointed sound and Negan lifted his stare to her while he fixed his pants and pulled them back together. How was she supposed to be his, but he didn’t want to kiss her or have her touch him?

“You want to know what I really want?” Negan reached up to brush his hair back, a long dramatic breath pushing from his lips when he did it.

“Yeah,” she was desperate to hear it because she was starting to wonder if something was wrong with her at this point. Why didn’t he want her?

“I want you to try on that dress,” Negan instructed and she nodded hearing him saying that. That’s not at all what she wanted him to say. She was more so asking on a personal level what he wanted. Especially when it came to her, but when he mentioned the dress, she could feel the dissatisfaction carry over her. It took everything inside of her to build up that courage to try and seduce Negan, yet she found herself falling short. Listening to what he wanted, she moved across the dressing room and stopped trying to be sexy. There was no point in it anyway. She had been turned down more times today than she cared to admit so she was just going to do what he wanted.

Pulling the material up her body, she stood before the mirror and watched Negan move in behind her when she had it on. Negan’s thick fingers traced over her back when he tugged on the zipper at the back of it to help her put it together.

“See…now that,” Negan hummed in approval, sliding his left hand over her hip while his right reached up to press her hair away from her neck. Tipping down, Negan pressed teasing kisses over the side of her neck and watched in the mirror as she closed her eyes when he did it. “It’s fucking beautiful on you.”

“Yeah,” she pulled away from Negan, still finding herself upset with the way he handled things previously. There was a confused expression over Negan’s features and she shrugged her shoulders. “Well, you saw the dress. I guess you can leave now.”

“Okay…?” Negan’s head tilted to the side and he let out a hesitant laugh. “Do you want me to pull the zipper down?”

“Go ahead,” she let out a frustrated sound and turned away from Negan. When Negan was done with the zipper, she pulled herself forward and kept her attention away from him. “I’ll meet you out there.”

“Okay,” Negan muttered once more and she didn’t care to look at him after everything. Not after she threw it all out there and he turned her down so massively.

Negan left the dressing room and she got back into her clothes. Taking the dress out, she stopped when she saw Negan standing at one of the jewelry counters talking to one of the sales associates. It was a pretty, dark haired woman and they both seemed to be laughing. From where Y/N was standing it looked like Negan was flirting with the woman and she felt her face flush over with heat when she saw it. Had her stripping down in front of him made him realize that she wasn’t what he wanted?

Y/N found herself frozen. Should she go and approach them or should she just stand there to wait for Negan to finish? A sense of anger flooded her body when the woman reached out to place her hand over Negan’s chest while she laughed. Shaking her head, she knew this was a horrible mistake and she moved up to Negan.

“We’re good,” Y/N spoke out and Negan looked to her with the smile he had plastered over his face while talking to the woman at the counter. When the sales associate noticed that Negan was with Y/N a frown had pressed in over her lips and that’s when Y/N confirmed to herself that Negan was in fact flirting with this woman.

“Well thank you,” Negan gave the woman a wink and moved out to Y/N who threw the items that Negan had left in the dressing room into his arms. Negan fumbled with the clothes and then she carelessly handed him the dress.

“There are other things I found that I liked,” she asserted and Negan just followed her around.

After seeing Negan so blatantly flirting with that other woman, Y/N found herself picking up anything and everything that struck her fancy. Originally, she was trying to hold back, afraid that Negan would be turned off by her, but after his display of how he felt in the dressing room she didn’t care anymore. Seeing Negan interacting with that woman made her jealous and Y/N realized that he probably lacked sexual interest in her.

They went from store to store doing the same exact thing. In fact, she barely spoke to Negan while they did it. After one of their trips he had taken the bags to the car and when they headed back, he held his hand out and offered a bright smile, “Do you wanna hold my hand?”

“No,” she stated with a blunt tone and Negan let out a shocked breath. Continuing to move back to the mall area, she left Negan standing in the parking lot area and figured that this would likely be her first and last day with Negan.

“Hey,” Negan called out and she stopped by the fountain to see Negan running up to her, his expression confused when he approached her. “Did I miss something? Why are you acting like this?”

“Why are you acting like what happened in the dressing room was normal?” she stammered watching the way his jaw flexed and he shoved his hands into his pockets. “You clearly have no interest in me after what I did. You denied me. Twice.”

“When did I say I had no interest in you?” Negan was flustered and she folded her arms out in front of her chest. “I told you that you were beautiful and gorgeous.”

“You’re very blatant when you avoid kissing me,” she answered and Negan grunted when she said it. “And then you won’t let me touch you and you won’t even consider sleeping with me, but I see you flirting away with the sales associate at the fucking store.”

“Wow, you’re jealous,” Negan let out an amazed sound and a cocky smile spread over his features. “That’s so cute.”

“Don’t mock me,” she retorted, rolling her eyes and moving over toward the bench by the fountain. She was trying so hard not to explode on Negan when she sat down on the bench hoping to get herself to calm down.

“I’m not mocking you,” Negan snorted and moved in beside her on the bench to sit beside her. “Kissing is special. You know? When I kiss you for the first time, I want it to mean something.”

“My breasts disagree with your statement,” she pointed out and one of the people walking by them shot them a shocked look making Negan laugh at her bluntness again. Negan had no problem kissing her breasts, but he had a problem with actually kissing her?

“Well I will have to apologize to them later, but I just don’t want to fuck you and be done with you,” Negan insisted with a hesitant breath. “This is the first day I’ve had with you and trust me I want to fuck you, I do, but I want us to have something more than just that.”

“You told me yourself that this wasn’t something serious. You wanted someone to spend time with and to pamper,” she recalled what he had said and Negan nodded his head. “So why won’t you fuck me? Am I a beast that you don’t want to kiss and this is all a massive prank?”

“What would I gain from a prank?” Negan threw his hands up in the air and was clearly confused by what she was saying. “When I have sex with people, they often lose interest with me. Not the sex. They love the sex, but they could care less about me. Okay? I just want to get to know you first and if we do have sex, I want it to be the right moment. Do you know how awkward the rest of our time would be together if I would have fucked you in that dressing room?”

“So…what then? You’re going to make love to me?” she chuckled at his response and he rolled his eyes.

“No, obviously not. I just want us to know each other a bit more before we start fucking like monkeys. If all we’re doing is fucking and that’s what I’m paying you for…” Negan held his hands up in the air and she felt her cheeks blush over. “I want to spend time with you. I want to hang out.”

“And the girl in the store?” Y/N wanted answers and Negan dramatically shrugged. “Is she someone else you want to start paying now too? Are you going to be her sugar daddy too?”

“No, you’re the only one that can claim that title,” Negan cracked a smile hearing her say that term. “I’m a flirt, it’s just in my personality, but I don’t mean anything by it. Plus, the only reason I was talking to her to begin with was because of this…”

Negan reached in his back pocket to pull out a long, narrow black box. Popping it open, he revealed the white gold, diamond bracelet that he had bought for her. Y/N let out a gasp at the sight of it and Negan pulled the bracelet out of the box dangling it before her.

“I saw this and I wanted to get it for you. I was trying to think of the right way to give it to you, but now I suppose is just as good of a time as any,” Negan reached for her wrist and fumbled with the bracelet to get it on her with his thick fingers. “I talked to her about the bracelet while you were in the dressing room the first time and then I had to pick it up.”

“Well now I feel like an asshole,” she cussed to herself when Negan finally got the bracelet hooked and she raised her wrist to look over the bracelet he had bought for her. Immediately she felt faint looking at it. Never would she buy herself something so extravagant but looking at it made her in awe of it. “How much was this Negan? You shouldn’t have gotten me this.”

“Stop saying that. I’m going to get you what I want to get you and that’s just that…” Negan maintained, his thick eyebrows bouncing up and he shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what it cost, I just wanted to get it for you.”

“And now you probably think I’m crazy,” she sighed, lowering her head when she realized what a mistake she had made in acting the way she did.

“No, I think you really fucking like me and you got upset at the idea of me potentially not liking you,” Negan stated with a half laugh and he shrugged. “I like it. It means you are serious about this whole thing and I don’t have to worry about things. You got fire in you and I fucking love it.”

“Not many people would take it as calmly as you are,” she pointed out feeling embarrassed by her actions toward him.

“Eh, I should have been more open with you about things,” Negan blew off her comment and waved his hand in the air dismissively. “I’d kind of like to take you out to lunch though and get to know you like I was attempting to do. If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah…I mean, sure,” she didn’t know what to say. She made an asshole of herself so she would do whatever he wanted at this point.

“Will you hold my hand this time?” Negan held his hand out for hers and he looked up at her with a big puppy dog expression in his eyes knowing that it would make her swoon. “Please?”

Lowering her hand into his, she felt his fingers hooking with her and he smiled brightly, “That’s my girl.”

* * *

After Y/N and Negan had lunch together, they ended up just walking together for a while to get to talk to one another. Negan was right, they really didn’t know each other and they needed to take the time to learn about one another. They had to get through that awkward stage so they could know each other better. They just talked about random life things while walking around and it was nice. Negan was very chatty and talked a lot which was a nice difference from the men she was used to. He was very open…about everything.

By the time they came back home, it was close to dinner time and when Negan had pulled into his driveway, she found herself not wanting to leave, “So…”

“This has been nice,” Negan rubbed his hands over his thighs and looked over to Y/N to see her playing with the bracelet that he had given her. “I was thinking…you might want to keep your stuff at my house until you would have been working for a while. To keep things from your parents and all.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense,” she agreed with him knowing that she felt guilty for all she had bought since most of it she had done out of spite with being jealous. “I guess I should get home.”

“You know, about that…” Negan sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and shifted in the seat he was in. “Why don’t you spend the night with me? Tell your family that you’re with a friend and just…hang out?”

“Are you…are you sure?” she confirmed and Negan nodded. “Are you really okay with that? You were big on the whole getting to know each other thing first.”

“I am sure. Plus, if we get to know each other faster who knows where this thing will go,” Negan gave her a wink and he threw his hands up. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay and I understand, but the offer is on the table.”

Of course she wanted to say yes. There was a curiosity to see what the inside of Negan’s home looked like, but was this too soon? Especially since she wanted to get so close to him and Negan made it clear that he didn’t want to do that yet.

“Am I pathetic for saying yes?” she blurt out and Negan snorted at her comment.

“Am I pathetic for offering it because I was hoping you would say yes,” Negan arched his right brow and she shrugged. “Let’s grab your things and get you inside. You think you are safe from your parents seeing you here?”

“Negan, they could be outside and they would never see me because they are so lost within themselves,” she looked over her shoulder at her home and she shook her head. “I think I’ll be fine.”

Helping Negan carry the things into a guest room in his home, she found herself staring at everything when she walked around. She didn’t know what she was expecting, hell…she figured there would be something odd about Negan, but there really wasn’t. He was just exceedingly…normal.

When they were finished, they stood in Negan’s living room and her eyes were drawn to the photos that Negan had around the room. On the fireplace she could see there was a photo of Negan and a woman together and she assumed it was his wife that had passed away. So badly she wanted to ask him about her, but she knew it would ruin the mood.

“So…” Negan rubbed his hands together and pointed toward the backyard. “I was thinking of ordering some pizza and then going for a swim in the back. You want to join me?”

“I don’t have a suit,” she answered and Negan chuckled to himself, his head bobbing for a moment. It was like he was asking her to come up with something without actually saying it. “I mean, I can wear my bra and panties.”

“Sounds good,” Negan gave her a wink reaching for the bottom of his shirt and he swiftly pulled it from his body. The noise she made was almost desperate when she looked over his long, slender torso. The tattoos over his body drew her attention and she wanted to inspect him like he was a work of art because God he was beautiful. “I’m going to go get my suit on.”

“Yeah?” she eyed him over when he kicked out of his boots and started to pull apart his belt in front of her. It felt like he was teasing her while he backstepped toward the stairs.

“I would ask you if you wanted to watch me change, but after what happened today,” Negan pulled the zipper down in his pants and pulled apart the material to reveal the thick curls of dark hair that was exposed when he did it, “something tells me that wouldn’t lead us anywhere good.”

“You’re a fucking tease,” she watched him adjust the material of his pants leaving her desperately wanting more as he moved up the stairs and she dropped down on his couch. How was she supposed to have a normal relationship with him first when he was teasing her like this? There was no way she was going to be able to keep her hands to herself tonight. Especially not with how attracted to Negan she was. She wanted him and she wanted him bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N spends the night with Negan and learns more about what makes him tick. The desperation to have a stronger bond with Negan only grows, but she questions if Negan feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while to update. Thanks for your patience!

“I want to be honest with you,” Y/N wiggled her feet in the water of Negan’s inground pool that was in his backyard. She was sitting at the opposite end of the pool from Negan on the edge, keeping a close eye on him. Negan also had his legs in the water. His palms were bracing his weight on the ground behind him, leaving his abdomen stretched out while he quietly sat there. It was hard for her not to stare with every movement his body made. When Negan came downstairs in his bathing suit, she wanted so desperately to look at his body. To survey the tattoos that were over him and be able to touch him. “I want to look at you like you’re a piece of art. It’s taking everything inside of me not to come over there and look at your tattoos.”

“I never said you couldn’t you know,” Negan’s eyebrow arched in amusement with her confession. His expression was wickedly cheeky and he was biting down on his bottom lip. The motion made his dimples suck in and she let out a heavy exhale. “There’s just one part of me you can’t touch.”

“Thank you for the reminder,” she drew her tongue over her bottom lip debating if she was going to make her move or not. By getting to be by Negan, the positive is that she was close to him. The negative was that in being close to him she would want more. Knowing that she was addicted to that feeling of being close to Negan, she pulled her feet from the pool and got up. Moving in beside Negan, she took a seat next to him and surveyed over the tattoos on his arm that was closest to her. “Can I?”

“You can,” Negan agreed to let her touch him and she raised his arm up to get a closer look. Her fingertips traced over his flesh and she heard him snicker. It made her eyes look up and he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m ticklish.”

“That’s…actually cute,” she smirked knowing that Negan impressed her the more she was with him. Lowering her gaze back to his arm, she traced over his tattoos and found herself in awe of them. “They’re all so different.”

“Well, I’m not a boring person and they all represent different parts of me,” Negan grunted turning his body for her when she looked at his shoulder where he had a tattoo of a dog over his back shoulder. “They all mean something to me.”

“If I had hours to look at you, I would,” she sighed, her breath pressing over his flesh making Negan shudder when she did it.

“You’re going to be with me all night. You can look at whatever you want for as long as you want,” Negan reminded her and it made her smile knowing that he was right. She was going to be spending the night with him, just like he had asked of her. Taking advantage of the moment, she found herself charmed with the freckles that were covering his shoulders and she leaned down to kiss over them making him let out a quivering breath. “You never play fair.”

“And you do?” she slurred against his flesh, biting softly at his shoulder making him moan. “You never told me why you wanted to do this Negan. Why do you want me spending the night?”

“Haven’t you ever wanted an air of mystery in your life?” Negan felt her arms wrapping around his lower abdomen and she caressed her fingers through the thick hair that was covering his body. “Do you want me to be honest with you or do you want a much more interesting story?”

“How about both?” she laughed and he reached down to caress over her arms with his rough fingertips. “Tell me the truth, but make it good…”

“I think you’re addicted to my storytelling,” Negan frowned tilting his head to the side while she kissed over his neck. Dragging his tongue over his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and appreciated the warmth of her against him. “What if my storytelling ends up being better than the real thing?”

“Doesn’t matter. I want to hear it,” she hummed against his flesh which caused a chill to run down his spine. “I’ve never wanted someone more than I want you.”

“That happens when someone tells no. You should know that. You’ve told me yourself that you know how to play with someone’s emotions and get what you want,” Negan reminded her of what she had said to him in the past about being able to get what she wanted. While it may have been slightly the case that she was exceedingly interested in Negan because he wouldn’t sleep with her, she knew there was more to it than that.

“It’s not just that. There is something strangely…I don’t know,” she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She didn’t even know how to describe it. Negan was sexy, yes, but there was something about him that drew her to him. “Most men I would not be okay with this. I think if it was anyone other than you, I would have told them off. Just with you, I don’t know. I’m drawn to you. Am I the first person you’ve done this with?”

“Sat by the pool and flirted with?” Negan chuckled and she pinched at his nipple hearing him yelp when she did it. The way Negan snorted when he giggled after she did it made her laugh herself. His happiness was often so contagious. It was nice to see someone as smiley as Negan often was. “If you’re talking about the whole sugar daddy thing…no. I haven’t done this with anyone else.”

“Do you plan to do this with people other than me?” she inquired feeling his fingers hooking with hers to avoid having her touch him, but instead held her hands in his.

“At the moment, you’re the only one I want,” Negan grumbled, his eyes closing when he smiled brightly. “I uh…I did this because I found you fucking spunky as shit and I was immediately attracted to you. From the moment you came out of your house telling off your father, I knew that I wanted to have you. That you needed to be mine.”

“Come on…” she laughed against the side of his neck and he made a dramatic sound when she didn’t believe him. “No one wants that. I was being nuts and I was super fucking angry.”

“You would be surprised. I was enamored from the first moment I saw you,” Negan insisted with a loud sigh and he kicked his foot up splashing some of the water across the pool. “The other part of me heard that you needed help and I wanted to give it to you. I believed you. Leaving you in a situation that you couldn’t control with no help knowing I could help you, it made me feel bad. Plus, I knew if I just offered you the money you wouldn’t take it. You’re too stubborn.”

“Oh? Am I?” she laughed against his neck, pressing another kiss over his skin and he shuddered the further up his neck she traveled until she kissed behind his ear. “You wanted to be my savior, huh?”

“I wanted to help you,” Negan corrected her, pulling her hands from his body and he managed to slip out of her arms into the water. A disappointed breath fell from her throat when she saw him come up from under the water. He brushed his wet hair back and gave her a big smile. “Get in the water.”

“I’m fine here,” she was reluctant and he wiggled his finger at her. His eyes narrowing when she denied him what he asked of her. “Why should I?”

“Because I said so…” Negan growled and it made her smile. It shouldn’t have, but hearing Negan being demanding like that turned her on. Even though it was strange, she liked him telling her what to do. Obeying, she hopped into the pool with him and found herself gazing over his wet body. Every line in his body was enhanced now that he was wet. It was hard not to gawk because his long, slender body was so enticing. Swimming in closer to him, she noticed that Negan’s eyes were hooked on her lips and it made her think that was a good sign. “I think you purposely want to be disobedient so you get punished.”

“So what if I do?” she felt Negan’s fingers curling around the back of her neck when the warmth of his breath etched over her lips. “I can’t help if I want to be spanked by you.”

“Is that so?” Negan let out a cocky sound and his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip. “We’ll have to see what I can do to make that happen for you.”’

It felt like Negan just might kiss her, but the pressure of his hand over the back of her neck pressed her in underneath the water making her let out a gasp when she pushed herself back up over the water, “I don’t care if you’re paying me to spend time with you. I’m going to get you back for that.”

A jolt filled her body when she pressed her wet hair back and heard Negan snicker before swimming away from her. Chasing after him, she managed to grab a hold of his long legs hearing his laughter filling the air. Swimming in closer to him, she pushed his head under the water to dunk him much as he had done to her. When he rose back above the surface, she found herself smiling with the reaction he had.

“Not cool,” Negan snickered wiping at his eyes and he felt her hands sliding in over his shoulders. Reaching out, he drew her closer to him in the water and let out a long sigh. It was hard not wanting to kiss him being this close to him in the water. Even underneath the water, Y/N felt his hands sliding up the sides of her body making her involuntarily shake. It managed to make a sharp breath escape her lips and Negan knew what he was doing to her. Everything felt perfect until she felt the solid metallic of Negan’s wedding ring against her flesh. It drew her attention to his left hand and she let out a conflicted sound. “What?”

“There is a big part of me that feels wrong for wanting you so much while you’re wearing that,” she confessed and Negan swallowed down hard. His eyes lowered and he lifted his hand to eye over the wedding ring that he still had on. “I feel like I’ve got my eyes on a married man.”

“I’m sorry, I just…I’m not comfortable with taking it off yet,” Negan explained with a stuttering in his words, but she reached out to brush her fingers through his wet hair. “I guess that’s my other secret as to why I did this.”

“I’m confused,” she tilted her head to the side knowing that Negan seemed to be open enough with her, but this whole thing still had her questioning things in general.

“Everything I said was true earlier, but I’m also…lonely,” Negan bit into his bottom lip. The way Negan was tracing the pad of his thumb over his wedding ring drew her attention to it and she felt guilty for taking advantage of a man that just lost his wife not long ago.

“You do know you could get anyone you wanted, right? So many women would love to be with you?” she pointed out and Negan’s jaw flexed, his eyes raising to hers when she said it. “You could never be alone if you wanted.”

“That’s not the kind of relationship I want. I know I could bring home random screws every night. I’ve been at that stage in my life already. I want something different,” Negan grunted with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You’d rather make a deal with someone to pay them to spend time with you?” she regretted those words as soon as they came out because they sounded harsher than she meant for them to.

“Listen, relationships take work. What we’re doing here, you get help with money toward your schooling and I get what I want which is to spend time with someone. I don’t have to worry about what I’m doing right or wrong. I don’t really have to worry about pretending to be someone I’m not. We have a deal, I’m here getting what I want and you are getting something out of this in the end too,” Negan rambled, waving his hand in the air while he spoke, clearly trying to play this whole thing out in his head too. “I’m helping you, but you’re also helping me too.”

“I kind of feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” she informed Negan with a frown and she could feel Negan’s palms pressing in over the sides of her body again beneath the water making her shudder. It was best to be honest with him and that’s what she was going to attempt to do. If she told anyone about what she was doing with Negan, she was sure they would lecture her about taking advantage of a poor widowed man.

“I think we’re both taking advantage of each other in a way,” Negan suggested with an arch of his eyebrow, “but if I get to pamper you along the way, I don’t mind. It seems like you need a little bit of that.”

“There are parts of me that I wish you were pampering…” she began in a seductive slur making Negan lower his head against the side of her neck while he snickered at her eagerness. “You know you’re teasing me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just…I’m a flirt,” Negan confessed with a wide smile when he pulled his head back. “My wife hated it. Even when I was in trouble, I’d be flirty with her and it was hard for her to be mad at me.”

“You really loved her, huh?” Y/N asked him and Negan’s eyes narrowed. His expression got very serious and he nodded while looking away from her. Sliding her hand in over his thick neck, Y/N looked him over and bit at her bottom lip. “What was she like?”

“You don’t want to hear about that,” Negan snorted, his eyebrows furrowing when she asked him to talk about Lucille.

“Yes, I do,” Y/N hoped in talking about his late wife that he would be able to loosen up with her and be able to talk about things. It was about making him comfortable and she wanted him to feel relaxed with her. “I feel like maybe it will make you happier or at least let you realize that it’s okay to just…talk to me. I’m not just here to try to nail you.”

“You’re funny,” Negan feigned a smile, but it was clear that he was upset with the idea of his wife on his mind. “She was…beautiful. Spunky. A damn spitfire with a mouth on her. Not afraid to put people in their place.”

“Sounds familiar,” Y/N teased, poking Negan in the chest playfully and she took notice of the way his eyes were looking her over. “Oh. Wait a second…”

“Please don’t get weirded out,” Negan muttered holding onto her with a loose grasp and his Adam’s apple bounced in his throat. “I know it’s odd for a man to tell you that you remind him of his dead wife. Yes, you have a lot of similarities, but you both are so vastly different. I just…when you stormed out of that house chewing your father out, I just fucking saw Lucille in that moment. It was totally something she would have done.”

“Wow, this makes a lot of sense the more we talk,” she felt her heart aching for the man she only just started to scratch the surface with in getting to know him. “So, your wife was a pain in the ass like me?”

“Yeah. I guess you could say that,” Negan laughed, his eyebrows bouncing up as he reached out to brush some of Y/N’s hair out of her face, “but always for the right reasons.”

“So, did you tell her your sex stories too to make her turn to mush as well before you got with her?” Y/N teased, trailing her finger down the center of his chest and Negan lowered his gaze to watch her tracing over his body. “Is that what got her?”

“Lucille was the first person I ever had sex with,” Negan admitted and Y/N was taken aback from that. “Yeah, she was my high school girlfriend and I fell fucking hard. We didn’t last in high school because she dumped me. I mean I was counting on my skills as a baseball player to get me through life and she was smart as hell. I counted on the fact that my family had money to get me through things too. I’m sure she didn’t see much of a future in that.”

“Well, clearly that wasn’t the case,” Y/N reached for Negan’s hand and hooked his fingers with hers drawing attention to his wedding band. “You guys got married and she turned you into a sex freak.”

“Ha-ha,” Negan rolled his eyes and she smirked glad to see him laugh when she said that. “I got injured and I think she felt bad for me. That’s probably why we got back together. The one thing I was counting on, I no longer had. So…”

“And you decided after everything you wanted to be a teacher?” she was more intrigued with the man before her the more he actually talked about his past. While they had gotten to know each other decently well while they were walking at the mall, getting to hear about his past made him less of someone she wanted to just sexualize and more like someone she just wanted to get to know. “Your family had money and you wanted to become a teacher?”

“Do I sense some smart ass in that question?” Negan’s eyebrow perked up and Y/N shrugged her shoulders. “I like helping people. I like being able to teach the things I know and help maybe lead someone to do what I was never capable of. That’s why I coach the sports teams I do. I hope I can help someone reach their full potential.”

“And what was your family well off for?” Y/N pressed further and Negan groaned, clearly not proud of talking about the reason he had money.

“My father was just a businessman who really liked money,” Negan clearly didn’t want to talk about what his father had done. “He was a tight ass though. He liked having the money. I like having the moments in life. Sure, I like having some materialistic things, but I feel like life is about moments. Not how much money you have. So, if I can share the wealth I have with other people, I’m going to.”

“That’s very charitable of you,” she palmed in over Negan’s chest and heard his breathing getting heavier when she did it. “So, I’m someone you are sharing your wealth with?”

“To a degree,” Negan responded while her hands hooked around his neck again, “but truthfully…I’ve enjoyed every moment I’ve gotten to share with you and I look forward to getting to be around you more.”

Y/N found herself in awe of Negan and the way he was looking at her. Leaning in, she heard his breath catch in his throat when the warmth of her breath pressed in over his flesh. Swiping her thumb over the curve of his jawline, Y/N could see that Negan’s hazel eyes were hooked on hers.

“I really like you,” Y/N announced and Negan grinned, his head nodding once. “Like, a lot.”

“And I really like you…like a lot too,” Negan teased, his nose wrinkling while she took her time tracing over his face. With the closeness and their confessions, Y/N felt like it was a perfect time to try to kiss Negan. Taking advantage of things, Y/N pressed forward attempting to get closer to Negan to kiss him. When Negan noticed what she was doing, he quickly turned his head away from her. His rejection made her let out an unsatisfied breath and immediately made things uncomfortable. 

“Not enough to kiss me though,” she pulled away from his grasp and watched him eye her over while she swam toward the other end of the pool. There was no doubt that she was disappointed with his refusal and he let out a tense grunt. “I felt like it was a good moment.”

“I kind of want to be in control of when we kiss,” Negan informed her, his eyes narrowing while he gazed out at her. She seemed irritated with him and Negan shrugged his shoulders. “You have to understand…”

“I know,” she waved her hand in the air to dismiss anything he had to say and Negan grunted behind her when she turned away from him. Resting her arms against the side of the pool, she looked around his yard and thought about what she was doing. She reminded him enough of his wife to want to be around her, but not enough for him to want to get personal with her. “Do you go swimming a lot?”

“I just want our special moments to be…special,” Negan’s voice pressed in against the side of her neck making her jump with how quiet he had been when moving in behind her in the pool. Negan’s hands grasped at her hips and she could feel his lips descending over her shoulder making her eyes come to a tight close. “While this might be a relationship of convenience, I still want things to be kind of special.”

“I feel like a lot of the moments have been special,” Y/N stated with a harsh breath when Negan nipped softly at her neck making her arch her head to the side. Negan’s tongue traced over her flesh before he deposited faint kisses over the side of her neck. “Most people kiss first before doing some of the things we’ve already done.”

“Mmm, but kissing is so intimate. Kissing is special,” Negan growled against her flesh and it caused a chill to run down her spine, “but you’re looking for daddy to pamper you, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she purred leaning further back into the warmth of Negan’s chest while he continued to kiss over the side of her neck.

“That’s what I thought,” Negan slid his hands up her abdomen toward her breasts to caress over them. “I can give you a little something…”

The trailing of Negan’s fingertips on his right hand over her abdomen caused her to whimper. They traced lines over her revealed flesh while his kisses descended from her neck toward her shoulder. All he had to do was touch her and she was a shivering mess in his arms.

“You are something else, you know that?” Negan hummed against her neck while his fingertips reached the top of the panties that she was wearing. Dipping his fingers beneath the material, Negan felt her tensing up in his arms and he chuckled against her flesh. “Don’t get nervous on me now.”

“Negan,” her eyes slammed shut when he palmed in over her warmth beneath the water tracing over the most intimate parts of her body. The way his fingers danced over her body made a cry fall from her lips and Negan released a moan of approval. “You like me touching you, huh?”

“Yes,” she panted while Negan’s fingertips circled in over her clitoris. Drawing slow caresses over her sensitive bundle of nerves made her lean back further against him. Reaching back, she grasped at Negan’s hip and felt her heart pounding inside of her chest. “So much.”

“Good,” Negan growled, biting at her earlobe in a playful tug while her hips bucked up toward the caress he had over her body.

A gasp fell from her throat when Negan pulled his hand from her panties and turned her to him. More than anything she wanted to touch him, but he lifted her up and urged her out onto the side of the pool. Negan pulled himself out beside her and slid in next to her. Lowering his head, Negan’s mouth brushed over her throat and his tongue flicked small lines against her skin. Desperately she reached up to grab a hold of his wet hair when his fingers buried beneath the material of her panties to connect with her body again causing her to cry out.

“Look at me,” Negan ordered as he slid in closer to her and her eyes connected with his. Negan used his free hand to pull her thighs further apart for him before his middle finger circled over her entrance. Dragging out the time, Negan knew the longer he did it, the more it would affect her. Y/N’s pupils were dilated with lust and he felt his heart pounding inside of his chest. With her hips rocking toward his caress, Negan knew that she desperately wanted him to touch her. Teasing her with the idea that he might press his finger inside of her made her cry out and she buried her face against the side of his neck. After enticing her and getting her worked up, Negan finally pushed his long slender digit into her tight body. It made her gasp and drop her head back. Negan was thankful for that. He wanted to see her reaction to all of this. “Fuck…”

A fire burned deep inside of Negan when he watched her eyes close and she bit at her bottom lip. Lowering his head, Negan looked down while he started slowly thrusting his finger into the warmth of her body. Sure, this was faster than he would have liked things to be going, but she was desperate for some kind of attention from him and he was willing to give it to her. He needed her to know that he was interested in her while leaving her feeling pampered at the same time.

Taking his time, he could feel her clasping to him and it drew his eyes back to hers. Licking his lips, he watched her face twist with pleasure. Inserting a second finger, Negan made sure to caress them over her G-spot while he fingered her. The friction of his palm was rubbing against her clitoris which aided in what he was doing and she found herself falling in against him.

“Negan,” she cried out his name while his fingers skillfully pumped inside of her. Each thrust felt incredible and she rocked her hips into the movements while Negan kissed over her jawline. Her body was shaking, straining to keep some kind of control over what was happening, but what he was doing to her felt unbelievable.

“Almost there,” Negan slurred against her flesh watching her body tremor and he moved his fingers faster inside of her.

Breathless moans fell from Y/N’s throat while she buried her head against the side of Negan’s neck and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

“Are you going to cum?” Negan questioned and she nodded. Negan took his free hand and grasped at her jaw to get her to look at him. The way his eyes were hooked on her, wanting to see every reaction he pulled from her made this so much hotter. Reaching down, she grasped at Negan’s wrist when her body started to twitch and shake. A hum fell from Negan’s throat when he realized that he got her to her orgasm. Continuously he pumped his fingers inside of her until the very end of her orgasm leaving her a shaking mess.

So easily Negan had brought her to an orgasm and by the look on his face she could tell that he was proud. Y/N was clasping tightly to Negan as he dragged his fingers sluggishly from her body and out of her panties.

“Good girl,” Negan praised Y/N, pressing a kiss against her forehead and he caressed over her shoulders while she shook in his arms. When Y/N lifted her head, Negan’s eyes were hooked on hers and he smiled in a cocky fashion. “This really worked an appetite in me…”

“Yeah?” she watched Negan lift his fingers to mouth to wrap his lips around the two fingers that were inside of her. The way his tongue twisted over his fingers in an erotic sweep drew her body to go immediately weak. By the look on his face, she knew that he was doing it to tease her but watching him suck at his fingers made her hot all over again. The sight alone caused her core to ache even more than before with how badly she truly wanted him.

A moan fell from Negan’s throat when he got the taste of her from his fingers and slowly dragged them from his mouth. Licking over his lips, Negan could tell that she was even more desperate now for him than she was before.

“It’s probably a good time to order that pizza we talked about earlier. I’ll get some of my clothes for you to wear,” Negan brushed his fingers through her wet hair before giving her a wink. Carefully Negan stood up and reached to help her up to her feet as well. Negan reached for a towel and urged her to move to him. It was hard to move because her legs were still shaking from what he had done to her, but when she got to him, Negan wrapped the towel around her from behind and held her in his arms tightly. “Good?”

“Great,” she muttered and Negan pressed a subtle kiss over her cheek making her close her eyes when the stubble from his short beard scratched at her skin.

“Wonderful,” Negan gave her a wink and reached for his own towel to wipe himself down. When he was done, he reached for his pack of cigarettes that were on the table and took one between his lips. Turning to look at her, Negan grabbed his lighter and shrugged. “Do you have a pizza preference?”

“Whatever you like,” she licked her lips watching him take a big puff of his cigarette before nodding and pointing back toward the house.

“You good?” Negan confirmed and she took a moment to think about it before quickly saying yes. Negan gave her a wink before heading back into the house.

Y/N’s body was on fire and it took a while for her to come back down from her high. How simple it was for Negan just to move onto the next thing surprised her. The amount of self-control that Negan had was ridiculous. How easily he was able to get her to an orgasm surprised her because it had never been like that with someone before. Usually she would have to work herself up to feel like that, but Negan seemed like he knew just the right things to do to get her to reach that high which left her craving so much more than she was given.

It was hard not mentioning what happened. Especially since it left her aching for more. Y/N wanted to experience it again. She longed to have his long slender fingers inside of her, touching her in the most intimate of ways. Eating pizza and watching movies together just felt awkward after everything. While she got more than she expected from him, it wasn’t exactly enough for her.

“I never pictured you to be a horror movie kind of guy,” Y/N finally broke the silence looking over at Negan from where he was seated beside her. Her eyes surveyed over his long body, enjoying the way that his white tank top clung to his slender body. Negan had given her one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers to wear upon her request of what she would like that was his so she didn’t have to be in wet clothes for pajamas. “I figured you might be like an action movie kind of person.”

“I watch a little bit of everything,” Negan simply shrugged and he reached out to grab a hold of her hand to hook his fingers with hers. “I was kind of hoping that maybe you would be a little freaked out and want me to hold you, but I should have known better. You’re a bad ass, so you being afraid of a horror movie…”

“Oh…well, I can pretend I am,” she feigned a nervous sound and cuddled in next to Negan hearing him chuckle. Negan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and caressed over her arm, enjoying the warmth of her pressed up against him. The way his chin nestled in over the top of her head made her smile while she rest her head against the center of his chest. Being this close to someone felt good. It made her feel safe and she actually liked that. It was strange how easily Negan did that for her.

“Much better,” Negan muttered with a long sigh. While they continued to watch the movie together, she couldn’t help but focus on the way his fingers softly stroked over the back of her neck and shoulders while he held her to him. The gentle sweep was so comforting and tender.

“Did your wife like movies like this?” Y/N stammered, her fingers tracing over Negan’s abdomen while she got more comfortable against him.

“She was into the Bond films,” Negan snorted when he thought back to Lucille. “I didn’t really get it myself. Maybe she wanted me to be more like that.”

“I don’t think so. I’m sure she liked you just the way you were,” Y/N denied his claim and reached for the bottom of his tank top, balling the material up in her palm. Slowly it revealed the hair dusted flesh beneath. Teasingly stretching out her fingers over Negan’s lower abdomen, she slid them over his skin and heard the sound of his breathing change.

“I’m kind of boring,” Negan suggested and he heard her snicker when he said it. Biting into his bottom lip, he watched her head lower so she could kiss right below his navel. “Nothing like Bond.”

“You’re ridiculously charming. Suave. Sexy. All the things that Bond has,” Y/N slurred against his flesh, softly nipping at his skin. “But you’re so much better.”

“That sounds a bit biased,” Negan reached out to brush his fingers through her hair while she continued to pepper kisses over his long torso. Lifting his body, Negan felt her hand slide up from his lower abdomen toward the center of his chest. “But I’ll take it.”

“I love your body,” her mouth continued to press wet kisses over Negan’s torso. There was something mesmerizing about the way he was breathing with his chest rising and falling. Pushing his shirt further up toward the center of his chest, she centered her mouth in over one of his nipples and heard him groan. “Can you take this off?”

Giving her what she asked of him, Negan lifted up enough to help discard his white tank top and heard her let out a pleased sound when he did it. The way her fingers danced over his body made him lick over his lips. It was clear she was in awe of his body and he was amazed how she was focusing on every detail of his abdomen.

“Hey…” Negan watched her get to her knees on the floor before him and he let out a nervous breath. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” she hushed him, sliding her hands over his thighs. The way his hazel eyes were hooked on hers turned her on so much and she was eager to please him much as he had done earlier to her. Pushing his legs apart, she situated herself between them and continued to palm over the top of his legs through his pajama pants.

“Fuck,” Negan’s head dropped back as her lips caressed over the area right below his navel again. A sharp wince fell from his throat when she reached for the waistband of his pajama pants. Pulling them down very slowly, her lips followed the movements before taking a minute to look down to eye over the perfect v-line of his slender hips. When she hooked her fingers tightly into his pants, she attempted to pull the material down further to reveal him to her, but Negan stopped her by grabbing a tight hold of her wrists. “No.”

“Negan, if you are smaller than you said…it’s okay,” she insisted, her breath catching in the back of her throat while she looked up at him. His eyes narrowed out at her and she shook her head. “I don’t care if it’s small. I want to pleasure you.”

“It’s not small,” Negan pulled his legs away from her and pulled his pajama pants back up his hips. There was a sense of annoyance over his face and she felt a panicked breath fall from her lips. “Why would I lie about that?”

“To make me want you more?” she muttered with a shrug of her shoulders, not sure what to say in response. There had to be a reason that Negan was so against the idea of her seeing him naked or going through with sexual things.

“Are you that desperate to see my dick?” Negan breathed out and she knew that she had to be honest with him. She nodded and gave a confused shrug. Was that so bad? Negan had seen most of her and had already done more with her than she had him. “Stand up and take yourself to the coffee table. Sit on the edge of it.”

“Negan…” she went to bicker with him, but he snapped his fingers and she unhurriedly obeyed him. Standing to her feet she moved to the coffee table before him. Lowering herself down, she could see Negan’s eyebrows clench together and she licked her lips.

“Touch yourself,” Negan swallowed down hard and she watched his lips part while his hand slid in over his lower abdomen caressing over his own body. “If you want to see my cock…do what I say.”

“Yes daddy,” she spread her legs apart and braced herself on the edge of the coffee table. Reaching her hand beneath the material of the boxers that Negan had given her, she traced over her body. Licking at her lips, she could see Negan surveying her over with his very serious eyes. Immediately upon his request, goosebumps spread down her arms. There was a desperation in getting to see him naked but having him request something sexual of her while he watched her made her so much more excited. “I prefer when it’s you touching me.”

“I’m sure you do,” Negan lowered his palm and squeezed his body over the material of his pajama pants and an enthusiastic purr fell from her throat. The way Negan bit at his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side made her caress over herself harder. “You’re fucking stunning.”

Circling her fingertips over her sensitive bundle of nerves, she found herself eager and so much more willing than she would have expected to be while in front of someone with them watching her. A flush of warmth spread throughout her face when she watched Negan’s hand slide beneath the band of his pajama pants. Watching his palm’s movement beneath the material made her let out a shuddering breath and Negan lifted his eyes to hers.

“You know,” Negan’s jaw flexed and he cussed to himself. A dramatic sound escaped his throat and he pulled his hand from his pants. “I don’t want to do this right now. You’re fucking beautiful and I think the world of you, but I just want us to be more than this.”

“What?” she felt suddenly embarrassed in front of him. Pulling her hand out from the material she watched Negan lean forward on the couch and bury his head into his hands. “Is it me?”

“No, it’s not you,” Negan shook his head, lifting his eyes up to hers. When he shrugged, she wasn’t sure how to respond. “I’m incredibly attracted to you, but…”

“Don’t worry about it,” she held her hand out to get him to stop his explanation and Negan’s throat tensed. “I can only take so many rejections Negan. If you don’t want us to have this kind of relationship and you just want someone to spend time with…let me know. Because if that’s what you want, I have to train my mind to stop being so attracted to you.

“I want both,” Negan explained shifting on the couch. “I want to have a relationship where the two of us spend a lot of time together, but eventually we can make things sexual. Right now, I just want to focus on us getting to know each other better.”

“You sure seemed fine earlier when you were fingering me by the side of the pool,” she reminded him of what he had done and the vein in his neck became suddenly more prominent. “I’m getting so many mixed signals here.”

“The whole point of this was to be able to spend time with someone and not have to worry about being in a relationship,” Negan snorted and his eyes narrowed when he looked out at her. “We’re not in a relationship and yet I’m worried about how you’re feeling.”

“So, you want me to turn my feelings off?” she replied, folding her arms out in front of her chest.

“I just kind of want to do things at my own pace,” Negan answered, throwing his hands up in the air. “I hate complicated and I just think sex complicates things so much.”

“Whatever you want Negan,” she frowned moving in beside him on the couch while going back to watching the movie he had put on. “I’m sorry for being pushy.”

“I appreciate that you are attracted to me, I do…” Negan tried to put together how he was feeling, but he could tell that she really didn’t care to hear it. While she sat beside him on the couch, she could tell that he was watching her trying to read her reactions to everything. It was obvious he was staring at her, but she tried to act like it didn’t bother her as the film continued. The soft sweeping of Negan’s fingertips over her thigh was felt and she lowered her head to see him hold his hand out as if asking her to hold it. “Please?”

Giving him a sideways expression, she sighed and accepted his hand to hold it. They finished the movie and after it was over, Negan stood from the couch and pulled her up into his arms. The closeness of him always excited her, but at this point she was learning to know better than to expect something from Negan.

“I’m tired,” Negan pulled her enough to have her follow him up the stairs to his bedroom. Y/N had yet to see Negan’s bedroom, but he didn’t really give her the time to look around. He moved immediately for the bed and got comfortable. Y/N stood at the bottom of the bed knowing that being in bed with him would be a dangerous thing. With Negan patting the bed beside him, she knew he was beckoning her and it made her let out a nervous gasp of air. It felt strange crawling into bed with Negan while he lifted the covers up for her to join him. Badly she wanted to be upset with him for turning her down again sexually, but with his arms wrapped tightly around her while they laid in bed together, she found herself feeling like everything was right in the world. Never before had she had someone like this hold onto her and make her feel needed. It was something she never felt like she needed but getting to experience it was something absolutely incredible. “I’m sorry I’m so weird, I just have been so incredibly lonely.”

The vibration of Negan’s words against her neck made her shudder. With him nuzzling his nose against the side of her neck, it led the warmth of his breath to press over her flesh and she found herself leaning in closer to him.

“I’ve just missed being able to talk to someone,” Negan pressed a soft kiss against the back of her neck and she closed her eyes at the closeness of him. Her fingers hooked with Negan’s while he held her near to him. “It’s just nice to finally feel like I’m not alone.”

“And I understand that and I get it now. You just want to have someone here with you,” Y/N brought his hand to her lips to press a kiss over the back of it and she caressed her thumb over his large hand. “I think the place I just got confused is with you teasing me. It’s been so sexual and if I would have known from the get-go that you didn’t want sex, then I think I could have prepared myself better. Now I know. I promise I won’t expect anything from you.”

“That is my fault,” Negan admitted, cherishing the warmth of her in his arms. It had been so long since he had been able to hold anyone in his arms and he liked it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she shrugged finding herself getting more and more comfortable while she laid in his arms. “This is nice.”

“It is,” Negan listened to the sounds of her breathing change when she easily fell asleep in his arms and he felt a lump growing in his throat when she did.

It was clear that this girl truly, genuinely liked him. If he kept teasing her like he was and didn’t give her something in return he was worried that she would get bored with him. For fucks sake he wasn’t really that interesting to begin with. If he didn’t give her something more to stick around, he panicked that she would stop wanting to be near him. Pressing a kiss against her jawline, Negan held her tighter in his arms and thought about enjoying having her with him. This was so wrong on so many levels, but it had been so nice having her here with him. What turned out as something simple was something he realized he ended up liking more than he thought he would. Originally, he just wanted to help someone who reminded him of his wife while also getting help to feel like he wasn’t completely alone. Unfortunately, things were so much more serious than that for Y/N and he didn’t want to ruin everything.

Cuddling in closer to her in the bed he hoped that maybe he would be able to give her something that she wanted so she’d be satisfied being with him. At first, he thought it was all the things he bought her and the thought of the money, but maybe he could loosen his rules just a little bit if it meant keeping her happy.

How easy it was to get comfortable was surprising. They both slept well into the morning and by the time Y/N woke up it was because Negan was moving behind her pulling her from her slumber. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Negan was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing at his neck. Stretching out her body, she let out a pleased sound and smiled.

“I feel better sleeping over here than I have at home…ever,” she informed him and Negan looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. It was almost charming to see because Negan’s hair was ridiculously messy while he brushed his fingers through it. “Sleeping in your arms is the most comfortable I’ve been in a very long time.”

“Yeah?” Negan found himself amused with her confession and he slowly stood from the bed. Turning himself to face her, Negan yawned and stretched out his body. The way she watched his body’s movements made him smile because she was hiding nothing. With the way her eyes looked over his naked torso, he knew exactly where her mind was, but she wasn’t going to approach how she felt after what happened the day before. “You know…”

“Yeah?” she bit into her bottom lip, trying to force herself to look away from Negan’s slender body.

“I have that room that we put your stuff in. It’s honestly a room I never use. It’s a guest room, I don’t have a lot of guests. So how about we make that room…your room?” Negan suggested and her eyes seemed to narrow. It was obvious she was interested in what he was suggesting. “You’re going to be here a lot. For your family to assume that you’re working every night, I think you should have a spot for yourself where you can go to relax if you need to.”

“I couldn’t do that to you. This is your home Negan,” she reminded him with a long sigh. While it sounded nice to have a permanent place for her to be in his home, she wondered if that was them approaching things way too fast. “We can just keep it the way you want.”

“I don’t know how I wanted it. I just threw furniture in there and you saw the way it is. I’m no interior designer. How about we go to the home improvement store and pick out some paint? Get some furniture in here that you may want and make that room something you would like to be in,” Negan offered, folding his arms out in front of his chest. “I have a free day and I think it would be a good idea for us to be able to work together on a project. See how we work together in an everyday kind of scenario.”

“You want to paint a room together?” Y/N pulled herself up on the bed and found herself actually smiling at the idea. “Are you sure you are okay with that idea? You would be okay with me making that room all mine?”

“Well, it was my idea,” he reminded her with a sigh, reaching up to brush his fingers through his thick hair to slick it back. “If I offer it, I think maybe you should take me up on it. I mean, unless you have some other shit that you want to do today.”

“You know what?” she pulled her legs up to her chest and thought about what he was putting on the line. “It sounds fun. Let’s do it.”

“Okay, well get up and get ready. We can check out the room before we leave so you can get an idea of what you might want in there. Then we’ll get breakfast somewhere. Afterwards we’ll go to the stores and get started,” Negan rubbed his hands together and he actually seemed excited at the idea of this which made her smile. It meant that Negan wanted a permanent place for her to be and that was something that seemed like a good thing.

Both of them got ready rather quick and just went to breakfast at a small diner. Most of the time Negan talked to her about what she would want to do with the room that they were going to be working on. Throughout breakfast, he would ask her about things she liked as if trying to gather an idea of what she wanted while they were eating. There was no doubt that he was enthusiastic to give her things that would make her comfortable in his home and she found it quite charming.

When they went to go pick out paint, it was startling how long something like that actually took. Y/N had never really been involved with doing something like that. This was something that would be permanent for a while so she wanted to pick something that he liked too, but he was clear that he was changing the room for her so he wanted her to be completely in charge. The anxiety it actually caused was bizarre. She wanted Negan happy at the same time but tried doing what he asked of her. Mostly, Negan stood in the back and let her choose the colors she liked and when they went furniture shopping, he often was leading her toward the more expensive things which made her feel guilty. Obviously, she liked nice things, but she didn’t want him going all out for her with just a room that she would be in sometimes to escape her family.

By the time they were finally done shopping, it was already midday and she couldn’t believe how long certain things took to do. Negan was eager to start moving things out of the room and it amazed her that he was this pumped to get things started.

“Are you sure you can carry this?” Negan stood at the opposite end of the dresser that they were about to move. Everything else they easily moved out of the room together as a team, but he knew this piece was heavier than the others. “I should probably just do this one on my own.”

“And have you kill yourself? I can handle this,” she insisted and Negan snickered with her enthusiasm. She certainly was determined if nothing else and Negan appreciated that about her. It was heavy, but Y/N was doing her best to impress Negan. Later things might hurt, but she was going to do her best to keep up with him moving things. When they were done moving the dresser into the hallway, she felt Negan moving in behind her to caress his palms over her arms and up toward her shoulders. “Told you I could handle it.”

“You sure did,” Negan chuckled, leaning down to deposit a soft kiss over her cheek. “You are such a badass.”

“Thank you,” she winked back at him before returning to the room to get started on rolling out the drop cloth to protect the floor for their painting. When everything was ready, Negan had grabbed them some of his older clothes to wear. It was kind of fun getting to work on a project with Negan. He was exceedingly outgoing while he was doing it and had her continuously laughing while they got everything prepped. “You sure you’re okay with this color?”

“What did I say?” Negan grumbled with a smirk, his dimples sucking in while he prepared the primer for them to put on the walls first. “I guess I will work on this part and you can work on the opposite side. Then we’ll meet somewhere in the middle.”

“This was a really big project for you to want to do today. You know it’s probably going to take all day,” she pointed out and Negan shrugged his shoulders. “You really are spontaneous, aren’t you?”

“I like it that way,” Negan started to trace the edges of the room with a brush and Y/N’s eyes watched him for a long moment before following in his footsteps to do the same thing. “Truthfully…I’ve never painted a room before so this is probably going to be…well, it’s going to be interesting.”

“You’ve never painted a room before?” she snickered looking to Negan who seemed to be very meticulous in how he was doing his strokes with the paintbrush. “Aren’t all men supposed to be pretty good with that stuff?”

“I’m good with things, I’ve just never painted a room before,” Negan caught on that she was teasing him and he shrugged his shoulders. “If you asked me to fix your car, I could do it easily. If you wanted me to do something with my hands and fix something for you, I could probably do it. I’m just not used to the whole home improvement thing.”

“I see,” she smiled while they continued to work. Negan had turned some music on for them to keep it not so quiet while they worked and she found herself amused with the way that Negan would sing to himself under his breath. It was like he didn’t want her to hear him singing, but she actually liked it and found it cute. “You do know you can sing around me, right?”

“What?” Negan looked back at her with a smirk when she stopped working on her area of the wall. “I wasn’t…I don’t sing.”

“Well, you should. You’re much better at singing than you are at painting,” Y/N claimed moving across the room to Negan’s side to eye over the patches that Negan had missing. “You really are bad at this, aren’t you?”

“You’re something else, you know that?” Negan set down his paint tray on the ladder that was beside him. Negan turned to face her and rubbed his hands on his pants. “If you look at the other parts I did, you can tell I’ve done a really great job, okay?”

“I think…I think maybe I need to take something from you,” she moved before him and reached around to grasp at his back pockets making him laugh.

“What are you doing? I would think you were trying to grab my ass, but…” Negan saw her hold her hand up like she was holding something, but there was nothing. Giving her an odd expression, he tilted his head to the side and snorted. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I just thought I should take your man card because you are doing a horrible job,” she joked and she heard the deep rumble of laughter that fell from Negan’s throat at her comment. “You just weren’t meant for this kind of thing…”

“You’re a smartass,” Negan hooked his arms loosely around her shoulders. The way his eyes were hooked on hers made her laugh and he clicked his tongue at the top of his mouth. “You’re being really mean to me, you know?”

“I’m just intrigued with the things I’m learning,” she felt him closing the distance between them and she found herself liking it. “Next thing you know I’m going to learn that you weren’t joking when you told me that you were ridiculously ticklish.”

“Nah, I was only trying to be charming in the pool. It’s only in my rib area,” Negan responded to her and her eyebrow perked up in interest. “What about you? Are you ticklish?”

“Now that’s confidential stuff. I just don’t go telling random strangers things like that,” she slurred, tossing her head back in a sarcastic manner and Negan’s nose wrinkled in response. “Plus, that gives you power knowing certain things and I just…”

A gasp fell from her throat when Negan pulled her firmly to him and started tickling at her sides. Biting at her bottom lip, she did her best not to laugh, but the longer he did it she found herself desperately trying to pull away from him, “Negan, don’t!”

“You are so fucking ticklish,” Negan snorted continuing his playful attack on her and he felt her trying to pull herself from his grasp. The way she was laughing and giggling made him laugh as well. It was contagious laughter and he couldn’t believe that she was as ticklish as she actually was. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

“It’s not funny,” she firmly shoved into Negan’s chest, caching him off guard. A nervous sound fell from her throat when Negan stumbled back and ran into the ladder. When he did, the power of him hitting the ladder caused the paint tray to drop and fall on top of his head. The white primer started to drip down his face and head making her reach up to cover her mouth. “Oh no.”

“Wow…” Negan lifted his hands attempting to wipe the paint from his face but doing so only made it worse. “Lesson learned. Don’t tickle you in areas where the outcome can be so much worse for me. No sharp edges or…”

“I did not mean to do that. I am so very sorry,” she knew that she should have been mortified, but instead she found herself laughing and Negan gave her a stern expression. When Negan’s hands rest on his hips and the paint continued to slide down his face, she found her laughter getting much louder. “Oh my God, you should see yourself right now…”

“It’s so funny. So very funny,” Negan grunted, his eyes rolling and he looked to his hands to see they were still covered in paint. Stepping forward, he heard her squeal when he went to reach for her. Attempting to make an escape, she was unsuccessful and felt Negan wrapping his arms around her from behind. His hands reached up to press in over her face and she felt the paint covering her cheeks. Groaning out, she managed to wiggle away from his grasp and reached up to touch her face to feel paint over her fingertips. “It looks really good on you too.”

“While I want to be mad, you literally look like a melted ice cream cone,” she fell forward with amusement, her hand pressing in over the center of Negan’s chest and she heard him growl in response. “Maybe we should have hired someone to paint these walls because…”

“I can handle painting a room in my own house,” Negan grumbled with a pout, folding his arms out in front of his chest. All it took was her eyeing him over with delight for him to know he had to look ridiculous.

“I can see that,” she fought to contain all the jokes that she wanted to say right now. “It’s just you might want to get the walls more than yourself if we keep doing this.”

“I should probably wash this off before it dries,” Negan interrupted her realizing that he was pretty covered in the white primer and she nodded. Y/N did her best to not laugh as she reached for Negan’s hand to lead him toward his room where master bathroom was. When they made it to the bathroom, Negan stood at the door and took a look at himself in the mirror. “Fucking hell…”

“I think…” she giggled, attempting to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn’t contain it. “You look ridiculous.”

“I do,” Negan agreed with her watching her pull open the door to his shower and turn on the water for him. Kicking off his boots and taking his socks off, Negan walked to the shower and moved into it with his clothes on. Stepping in underneath the water, he winced when he realized it was cold and gave her a glare. Adjusting the dials, Negan made sure it was warm and grunted when he thought about the mess he likely made getting here. Immediately white started to swirl in the water at his feet and he looked up at her from where she was standing by the opened shower door. “The least you can do is help me to make sure that I get it all…”

“Oh. Sure,” she laughed, getting her socks and shoes off before getting into the shower with him too. They were both clothed and she found herself probably enjoying this more than she should have been. Negan could have found her completely annoying by this point for doing what she did, but he actually seemed kind of amused himself as well. “Let’s get this off of you…”

Reaching her hands out, she grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing that had become soaked and was clinging to his slender body. Unhurriedly, she pulled the material up his body and the smile that had been over Negan’s features was replaced with a more serious expression. When she got the material to his chest, her eyes met his stare and she shrugged.

“Arms,” she ordered and Negan lifted his arms letting her pull the material from his body. Dropping it on the floor of the shower with a wet thud, she licked her lips and let out a nervous sound. “Do you still want me here after I did this?”

“I do,” Negan simply answered, nodding once with his answer. Y/N reached out to brush her hands over his face attempting to get the paint off of his face and Negan stood still, watching her. “Just because you have a sense of humor doesn’t make me less interested in you. I knew you were a pain in the ass when I asked you to be here.”

“Well good because being a shitty painter doesn’t make me less interested in you either,” she winked and he half-smiled at her comment knowing that she was still fucking with him. “I think you got more of the paint on you than you actually did on the walls.”

“This is all your work doll,” Negan chuckled, lifting his palm to caress over her cheek to try to get some of the paint from her face. “I’m your work of art.”

“And what a work of art you are,” she responded with a sigh, her palms sliding down over his wet chest and toward the top of the pair of shorts he was wearing. Pushing her fingers into the material, she listened to it hit the floor of the shower in a splash at his ankles. Looking down, she could see Negan’s black boxer briefs clinging to his body and she licked her lips. “Your parents did a great job making you.”

“They would thank you for that,” Negan snorted, stepping closer to shorten the distance between them. Y/N reached around Negan and grabbed a hold of the shampoo that he had. Allowing her to lather his hair with the shampoo, Negan watched her expressions closely while she took care of him. “Your parents did a good job with you too.”

“Oh, they would happily take all the credit for that. Except for the attitude. That’s all me,” she winked at Negan, setting the shampoo back on the shelf. Urging Negan under the spray of water more, she watched the white starting to leave his hair and let out a relieved breath. “Good news, I don’t think you’re going to look like a melted ice cream cone anymore.”

“That’s…that’s good,” Negan rolled his eyes and snickered, looking down at the floor of the shower to see the white water circling the drain. When Negan looked back up at her, the expression he had made her swallow down hard. “I guess we’re going to have to be careful from here on out or we’re going to waste all the paint on me.”

“Mhmm. That would be terrible,” she claimed with a teasing breath and she felt Negan reaching out to cup her face in his rough palms. The way Negan’s thumbs stroked over the sides of her face made her sigh and she placed her hands over Negan’s. “You’ve just learned to never tickle me because my ninja moves come out and it gets dangerous.”

“That’s for certain,” Negan agreed with her and stepped forward in the shower. “Only pull out the tickling when it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Which would be never,” she corrected him letting out a nervous sound when Negan lowered down in closer to her. The warmth of his breath pressed in over her lips and she let out a shuddering breath. “For all you know the next time there might be a window open and we’re on the second floor and…”

“Y/N,” Negan grinned, his beautiful hazel eyes meeting her stare. “You’re nervous…”

“I would never be…” her words were cut off when she felt Negan’s lips carefully colliding with hers. The tender caress of Negan’s mouth over hers drew her up closer to him and Negan hummed against her lips. The subtle brush of Negan’s lips over hers drew a chill down her spine. When Negan pulled away, his eyes were hooked on hers. Y/N was doing her best not to overreact to him kissing her as his thumb traced over her full bottom lip. A trembling breath escaped her lips and she found herself desperate for more. “Nervous.”

“No, never,” Negan mocked what she was saying before lowering back down to kiss her again. The caress of his lips over hers drew her to fall forward against his chest. Her heart was pounding and part of her wondered if she was still dreaming. Maybe she never woke up this morning, but the longer it continued the realer she began to realize this was. The soft scratching of Negan’s short beard against her face was something incredibly new for her. The people she had kissed in the past didn’t have that, but it felt amazing. A sigh fell from her throat, parting her lips and Negan took advantage of the moment, delving his tongue into her mouth. The way it softly flicked against hers made her shake in his arms and when he pulled away, she found her legs weak. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re pretty adorable yourself,” she smirked, her eyes hooked on his while she caressed over the roughness of his short beard. A nervous breath hitched in her throat when Negan reached for the bottom of her shirt and tugged it teasingly up her body. Helping him get the material off, she saw him dramatically toss it aside and she chuckled. “Even covered in white paint.”

“I know,” Negan replied, his fingertips sliding up her sides in a sensual swipe. It caused a sharp exhale to fall from her throat and she reached out to palm in over his chest, caressing over his wet body. “Red is probably more my color though…”

His comment drew another laugh from her and his nose wrinkled at how easily he could make her smile. The warmth of the water was pouring down in over their bodies and Negan reached down to untie the pants he had given her to wear. Negan’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat while he worked the material down her legs and helped her step out of the pants.

“You’re shaking,” Negan stammered as he pulled her body flush up against his and he could see that her eyes were big when she looked up at him. Caressing his palms up and down her back drew her to breathe heavier and he drew his tongue over his bottom lip. “You sure you still want to put up with me?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one that is asking that question?” she glided her hand up his chest, up over his collarbone and then curled her fingers around the side of his neck. Urging him in closer to her, she watched him smirk and she shook her head. “I am the one that just got you covered in paint.”

“Yes…yes you did,” Negan slurred as she drew his lips to hers and eagerly kissed him.

At first it was slow, delicate. They were still trying to get used to each other and make sure that the other was comfortable, but with time the kiss grew deeper. Hooking her fingers into Negan’s hair, she purred into his mouth when he squeezed gently at her bottom. It parted her mouth again and when Negan’s tongue brushed against hers, she returned the gesture. It felt good kissing him. This was something that she had been desperate for since the first moment he showed interest in her.

Negan’s fingers traced up the small of her back causing her to whimper and pull her lips from his when his fingertips grazed over the hook in her bra. Her forehead rest against his while his fingers carefully pulled apart the hook. Y/N moved enough for Negan to help her pull the material down her arms.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Negan growled, his thumb teasing in over the lower part of her breast before he dropped his head down. The warmth of Negan’s mouth drew over her collarbone, down her chest and toward her breast. When Negan took her nipple into his mouth she whimpered and arched her body in closer to him. With Negan’s tongue twisting around her nipple, her body began to shake harder and she realized how far they had already come in such a short time.

“Negan,” she panted, reaching for his wet hair to tug slightly at it. A wet sound fell from his mouth when he pulled his lips from her body and stepped forward. Negan’s eyes were heavy with lust and his arm loosely wrapped around her waist drawing her closer to him.

Instead of saying anything more, she pulled him in to kiss her again and this time it a was a reckless, sloppy kiss where they both were attempting to take control of the other. When Negan pressed her firmly back against the wall of the shower, she mewled and felt his fingers hooking into her panties to get the wet material that was clinging to her body down her legs.

“Perfect,” Negan grunted, his eyes surveying over her body. Resting his left arm against the shower wall, Negan used his rough fingertips to trace over her body starting at her chest. Lazily, he slid them under between the valley of her breasts. Keeping his eyes hooked on hers, he made sure to watch how she was reacting. When he circled her nipple, her lips parted and a moan fell from her throat. Drawing lines down her abdomen, he took notice of how her breathing got heavier when he reached between her thighs. Palming over her most intimate parts, Negan smirked and took his time to caress her.

“Wait,” she pled and immediately Negan drew his hand back. There was genuine worry that she was uncomfortable in his eyes and she softly pushed into his chest. Negan was often in control of things and for once, she wanted a turn. Carefully, she began to kiss at his chest. Peppering wet kisses over his flesh, she felt Negan continue to caress over her body while she took her time pampering him for once. Biting playfully at his nipple caused Negan to groan out and arch closer to her before her hands slid in over his hips. Skimming her fingertips over the waistband of Negan’s boxer briefs, she waited for Negan to tell her to stop, but he didn’t.

“Kiss me,” Negan reached for her neck, his thumb pressing in over the center of her neck when his lips hammered in over hers. Kissing Negan felt exceedingly good and he knew just the right way to kiss her to have her melting in his arms. Managing to get the material of the boxer briefs down Negan’s hips, Negan helped her get it from his body, but continued to kiss her. Instinctively, she attempted to drop her eyes to finally get a look at his body, but he wouldn’t let her. “Not yet.”

Negan bit at his bottom lip and reached for her hand to lead it down between them to let her wrap her palm around his length. It made Negan’s eyes close for a moment and her touch drew a deep, drawn out moan to fall from his throat.

“Touch it first,” Negan smirked and he felt her touch over his body unhurriedly. It was like she was attempting to draw a picture in her head what it looked like and the delicate caress of his body made him lean his forehead against hers. “What do you think?”

“You’re very kinky,” she licked her lips knowing that this was turning her on incredibly bad, but she was playing along with what he wanted. The way her fingers teased over every ridge and every vein in his manhood was clearly also very much effecting Negan as well.

“Do you still think I’m small?” Negan grunted, his nose nuzzling against the side of her neck when she started to pump her hand over his length. Growling against the side of her neck, Negan pushed his hips in closer to her caress and deposited soft kisses over the side of her neck.

“Not at all,” she licked her lips, feeling his cock solid within her grasp. “Can I look now?”

“Go ahead,” Negan lifted his head, licking his lips and he allowed her gaze to fall to his erection while she continued to touch him. Negan’s thick eyebrows were furrowed while her hand worked over him. The flexing of his jaw drew her attention to it and the sounds he was making were ridiculously sexy. “Is it everything you pictured it to be?”

“Everything and more,” she admitted, biting at her bottom lip while Negan braced himself. “You should have been bragging more about it.”

“Bragging is not sexy,” Negan stammered while his chest rose and fell heavily. “Plus, it doesn’t matter if it’s big if you don’t know how to use it right.”

There was a silence that fell over them and Negan eagerly reached out to pull her in to him to kiss her again. Kiss after kiss drew each moment to become more desperate and made them both eager for more.

“Do you think you could handle it?” Negan bit at her bottom lip seductively and she felt her heart hammering inside of her chest.

“With a little preparation, yeah,” she felt her throat go dry and Negan urged her hand away from him. A loud gasp filled the air when he turned her to face the wall of the shower. His lips descended over her shoulder while his hand reached between her thighs to caress over her body in a firm yet determined caress. “Negan.”

Taking advantage, she reached around with her hand and palmed in over his solid length attempting to touch him while he did the same to her. Negan’s lips pressed in over her earlobe and she felt her body shaking. This was all turning out to be so incredible and she didn’t want to say or do anything to ruin where this was headed.

“You are pretty fucking tight,” Negan grunted when his fingers circled over her entrance and pushed into her. Dropping her head back against his chest, Y/N let out a whine and whimpered when he began thrusting his fingers inside of her. “What about condoms?”

“What about them?” she licked her lips while Negan’s bit at her neck before kissing over the spot in a tender moment.

“Are you on the pill?” Negan more bluntly responded, his bottom lip dragging up the side of her neck and her hips started shaking while his fingers rubbed up against all of the right areas inside of her. “Do you need me to grab a condom?”

“I’m on the pill,” she answered, her eyes slamming shut while the thrusts of his fingers continued to get harder inside of her. “Just…just pull out before you cum.”

“You’re into that kind of thing?” Negan growled against her jaw and she shuddered at the thought. “You trust me enough for that?”

“I do,” she panted, her palm tightening around Negan’s cock making him cry out against her flesh. “I don’t think you’d hurt me…”

“Never,” Negan whispered pulling his fingers from her body which made her shake and she felt Negan pressing in closer to her. The grasp of Negan’s fingers wrapping around her wrists was felt when he urged them against the wall of the shower. Looking over her shoulder she could see Negan looking between them as she pressed her bottom out closer to him. “Fuck…”

A whine involuntarily fell from her throat when his thick body pressed in over her bottom making her tremble, “Negan? Can I…can I look at you?”

“Of course,” Negan released her wrists and felt her turning in his arms. Bracing his palms beside her, Negan kept his eyes hooked on hers. It was clear that she was anxious, but Negan was waiting for her to make her move to make sure this is what she really wanted. Y/N shakily reached out to grab a hold of Negan’s erection, caressing over it and he tipped his head back letting out a sigh. Swiftly, Negan grabbed a hold of her thigh and urged her to wrap her leg around his waist. “I told you that night at the diner…if we’re going to do this, you’re going to be the one to put me inside of you.”

Her body was shaking and she was doing her best to try and keep herself calm. Negan stood in closer to her while she dragged the tip of his body between her folds. A whine fell from her throat when she teased the tip of his cock against her clitoris. Negan’s eyebrows were tensed and he let out a growl while she teased him.

“If you’re nervous, kiss me…” Negan suggested, licking his lips while he could see her chest rising and falling heavily. Taking him up on his offer, she dragged his body over her wet slit a few times while he drew kiss after desperate kiss from her lips. The sound of the doorbell ringing made Negan pull away from her mouth and his face twisted with confusion. “Fuck…fuck…”

“Negan…” she frowned when he set her leg back down and urged her to release his body. “What’s wrong?”

“This was a mistake,” Negan grunted, brushing his wet hair back leaving her standing breathless against the side of the shower wall. Y/N was trembling realizing how close they were to actually having sex and she was trying to catch her breath. Negan moved back under the spray of water to get himself completely cleaned off. “We should have never let it get that far…”

“Negan,” she frowned hearing him cuss to himself over and over again. Letting out a frustrated sound, she quickly moved out of the shower and reached for the towel that was hanging at the back of the door. With how upset Negan was about the two of them almost sleeping together, she found herself hurt. Going into Negan’s drawers where he had grabbed some things for her previously, she found a pair of sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt to put on. Gathering her things, she could still hear Negan in the shower, but headed for the door. Pulling it open she let out a gasp when she saw a little girl standing before her and the blonde gave Y/N a once over. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” the little girl laughed and Y/N tilted her head to the side. “Better question is…where the hell is Negan?”

“You’re looking for Negan?” Y/N confirmed and the little girl nodded, holding the bags she had in her hands more firmly.

“Sam?” Negan’s voice filled the hallway and Y/N looked back to see Negan walking out of his bedroom with a pair of athletic pants on while holding a white t-shirt in his hand. When the little girl leaned forward to see Negan, a big smile expanded over Negan’s features. Quickly, he put on the t-shirt and waved his hands in the air motioning the girl into his home. The little girl dropped her bags and ran into the house where Negan excitedly picked her up in his arms and gave her a big hug. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s our weekend together,” the little girl muttered and Y/N felt the room spinning around her. Negan’s head tilted to the side. “Are you really getting that old that you forgot it? Mom said you already knew.”

“Mom?” Y/N repeated her words looking at how close the two of them seemed to be. “Negan, is this your daughter?”

“Negan is this your new girlfriend?” the little girl stammered, a smile pressing in over her young features as she clung tightly to Negan’s neck. Sam’s bright green eyes met Y/N’s and Y/N clung tightly to the door. “If she is, I think you need to start filling her in on a few things.”

“Well…” Negan muttered, his eyes nervously looking between Sam and Y/N. “I don’t, know if I would say she’s my girlfriend, but…we’re…in…a relationship? Kind of.”

“How old are you?” Sam looked to Y/N catching the expression that Y/N gave her. “She’s a little young for you, isn’t she?”

“I’m not that young,” Y/N stood up for herself and heard Sam laugh. “How old are you?”

“I’m twelve,” Sam answered with a sigh as Negan finally set Sam back down on the ground. “If you’re in a relationship, doesn’t that mean you’re dating each other? Which means…she’s your girlfriend.”

“In a way, kind of,” Negan answered and Y/N gave Negan a confused expression. Sure, it was better to say she was his girlfriend than it was to get into the complicated way their relationship actually was.

“Okay, so what are we doing today with your girlfriend?” Sam went for her bags, carrying them into Negan’s house and setting them down on the floor.

“Well, I think Y/N was about to leave,” Negan acknowledged knowing that Y/N was angry with him for what he had just said in the shower. “We were painting a room before you got here though.”

“Okay, that sounds fun. Which room?” Sam rubbed her hands together, clearly ready to start helping them with whatever project they were working on. Y/N was still trying to determine if the little girl that was now in Negan’s home was his or not. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just trying to figure out if you’re Negan’s daughter or not,” Y/N was honest, folding her arms out in front of her chest while she let out a hesitant breath.

“Would it bother you if she was my daughter?” Negan grunted, his eyebrows tensing when he stepped forward. “Because it sounds like it would bother you if Sam was my daughter.”

“Did I miss something here?” Sam spoke up and Negan lifted his finger up to his lips as if hinting to Sam to stay quiet. “Are you two fighting? Oh man, this is intense. Kind of like those soap operas.”

“Sam,” Negan hushed her, noticing the way her green eyes got big and she nodded. It was clear Sam was trying to hold back a smile while she looked between Negan and Y/N. “So…?”

“So what?” Y/N repeated Negan’s words and he let out a tense laugh.

“I’m asking you if it would bother you,” Negan repeated his question, throwing his hands up in the air as he spoke. “Would it affect our relationship if you found out that Sam was my daughter? It’s kind of a big deal to know if that kind of thing would bother you or not. So, I think I at least deserve the answer to that.”


End file.
